Insanity
by theluckyshot
Summary: I am not crazy this goddamn bite is just itching and these people are just iritating me I'm not crazy! Rated M for many reason's trust me it's good just give it a shot please.
1. This pleasant day

**Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead or it's characters Valve does.**

**So with nothing else to say I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Damn what a day," I exclaimed as I got on my feet. Things have just been going down hill since about a week and a half ago. More infected more riot's more looting, rape, murder, any crime you can think of has been more prominent than ever before since this whole mess started.

Oh and did I mention this was world wide and that every major country was having the same problems. To top that all off the news said that the governments of the world were beginning to point fingers at one another which could possibly lead to nuclear war.

At least that's what they said before service was cut. Anyway if we haven't been hit by a nuke by now I doubt anyone is left to push the big red button. Too much chaos for even the rich, famous, and important to have even escaped.

So here I am in someone else's apartment with their couches up against the door and I'm still too groggy and out of it to get up and move them so I can continue to wander around the chaotic city.

On top of that all this damn bite won't stop itching even after I've cleaned and bandaged it. Still searing hot with blood and pus oozing out of it and it was persistent in reminding me that it was still there despite my efforts not to look at it. Yep despite all my training as an army medic I couldn't even manage to clean a bite.

"Uh backpack with food and water and hatchet, Check," I said having repeated the same mantra every morning since I was literally chased out of my apartment by my extremely pissed off infected neighbor.

After visiting the sink in the kitchen and washing out my eyes with cold water thus getting any residual grains of sleep out I got to work pushing those couches out of the way.

The couches now moved I tightened my grip on my hatchet and started down the hall to the stairs that lead to the lobby. Never did like elevators, besides stairs were good for your health as long as you don't fall down them and break your neck like my late friend Jack.

Well maybe not fall so much as be pushed by a group of insane raving maniac's whom are acting that way because of some bad case of the sniffles. Anyway I'm getting off track back to the stairs, all clear as it would seem no nutcase trying to kill me.

Floor one blood, guts, severed limbs, and dead bodies just like every other floor above it or maybe not seeing as I didn't go above the second story.

Lobby fairly clean despite the hallway leading to it nothing but a smear of blood on the wall nothing too ominous not yet. Making sure my jacket was buttoned, hat was on, and hatchet firmly clenched in my white knuckled kung-foo grip.

As I walked out the door I had an itching feeling crawling up my spine the night was young the streets illuminated by the various lights which were surprisingly still working.

I walked another ten feet before SPLAT. Well what do ya know either another suicide (They were becoming more common these days) or just some stupid infected that thought it could fly. The body had landed with a sickening crunch and splat the way only a human body could.

Head smashed open blood pooling all around it like a stuck pig, I flinched a little but after about a week of seeing this exact thing happen over and over again and again I was now mostly immune to the horrific outcome and its effects on my psyche.

Walking down the road just wandering until mourning maybe I'll find a grocery store with canned peaches. A optimistic thought most place's such as that had been looted during the first days of infection by die hard survivalists who didn't give a shit about people like myself.

Damn bite is still itching as if hell were frozen over, as if it wanted to distract me from my quest for canned peaches. Ah well I guess I should look on the bright side of things, oh wait there isn't one.

If there were evacuations I surely have missed them by now and if there were other survivors they were either dead or too scared to be outside like I am now too afraid that their former friends, family, or mailman would tear them apart.

I however had no friends or family for that matter all dead whether because of the infection or complications from before this mess. Hell even my mailman Henry is dead head split open by the same trusty hatchet I carry now.

Of course I didn't feel too bad considering he was babbling like an idiot and chased me into a camping store where I found said hatchet. Ah memories they never seem to leave you do they even if you want them to.

Desolate street couple of cars absolutely wreaked in a head-on collision and the poor police officer who responded to the call then got mauled after getting five feet from the door of his squad car. Couple of bodies some infected that were gunned down some were suicides or mauled victims.

One particularly eerie sight was of the man who hung himself from a street-lamp How he managed that I don't know. All was right with this new world until it walked out, drooling stumbling and missing an arm.

The guy must have been a body builder before the infection because he was ripped and staring right at me. Suddenly he was sprinting at me screaming incoherent words as a piece of meat dangled from his stump of a left arm.

Twenty feet away if I were to judge so I readied my hatchet. Pulled back ready to swing as he rushed forward in his pursuit of me. About ten feet now and swing, I got lucky and the hatchet smashed into his neck.

Crimson arcs of arterial blood-spray went into the air and stained my jacket. Even with his life-blood draining out of the mortal wound on his neck the infected man was still alive making a final desperate clutch at my arm with his working one.

Strange I could have sworn I saw something human in that stare as he finally passed on blood loss getting the better of him. His grip on my arm loosened and he crumpled pulling me with him as my hatchet was still embedded in his neck.

I then put my booted foot on his chest as I wrenched the weapon free making some more blood squirt out as his heart gave one final beat before it went silent.

"One down about a couple billion to go," I said nonchalantly as I walked away from the now still corpse of the former body builder. In fact I never thought I could kill them all, but hey a guys gotta have a dream right?

No to say I wanted to kill them all would be a real lie. I mean is it wrong to say I like the world better this way. You see with zombies or the infected things were at least simple go out at night when most of them are in a daze and find a safe place to barricade and curl up in before mourning.

Plus before all this I was in some horrible debt about to lose my apartment, found out the girl I thought I would marry was cheating on me and on top of all that I was in between jobs.

Well I could have always gone back to the army but I used my better judgment and instead found a nice placid job as a clerk at my friends business. It didn't pay enough to pay off my debt but when the repo-man came I wanted to at least have some money before I got thrown out on my ass.

Now every apartment was mine as long as I could get in and all that was left over in the city was mine. I mean I doubt anyone would care anymore because anyone still alive was probably thinking the same thing.

Speaking of my girlfriend cheating on me there was the guy who I caught her with. Well now he was twitching and pale as a ghost but it was him alright and today he was going to die. Pure luck that I happened upon him, but hey I wasn't going to question whatever higher power was running this show.

He was one of the infected that was in a daze and thus didn't see me coming. As I approached I raised up my hatchet ready to strike he turned just in time to see the blade speeding straight at his face.

Well he wasn't so attractive anymore, not with a hatchet buried in his face. I put so much force behind the blow it nearly cleaved his head in two. I held him up for a minute so I could stare into his eyes finding the surprised look frozen in place even as his brain started to drip from his skull like pudding.

With a quick yank the hatchet head was out and once again covered in blood and even a little gray matter. I took out my handkerchief and cleaned the blood off the hatchet. I had learned quickly that dried blood was near impossible to get off of anything.

Unfortunately that bit of knowledge had come too late to save my jacket, but I could still save my only weapon and restore it to it's proud silvery shine. As I was wiping off the blood and gore I spotted a bar. While I am not a drinker myself I might be able to find something of a high quality to trade with other survivors.

While it was a rarity I did come by others from time to time even though they annoy me a little. I mean seriously just because I met you and your not trying to kill me doesn't mean I want to travel with you. But besides that it was a little nice to have some form of company that wasn't trying to kill me.

About a day or two ago I ran into this guy really cocky, called himself Chicago Ted said he killed over a hundred of the infected. Anyway while we were walking me trying to ignore his ramblings and him just yammering on a truck hit him.

Yes there were still working vehicles they are just hard to come by what with no keys and such. However it doesn't bother me much I like to walk and run used to be an urban explorer in my spare time. Anyway that was the end of the great Chicago Ted run over by some drunken survivor, luckily he missed me and then proceeded to crash into a nearby store thus killing two people Ted and himself.

So back to the bar I walked toward the ramshackle place and was surprised at how clean the inside was. No blood, guts, or bodies. Must have been closed during the start of the infection. I only had room for two bottles of whatever the place had.

After all had to keep room for ammo if I ever found a gun which I doubt. As I said before most stores were looted in the chaos. But whatever god there still was had smiled upon me for as I was rummaging around behind the counter I came across a double-barred sawn-off shotgun.

If I remember right these were illegal pre-infection but now they were just another tool of the trade and it had boxes of ammo. I shoved the shells into my fanny-pack, I don't care what anyone says fanny-packs are insanely useful.

I loaded it and set flicked the safety so I wouldn't blow off my leg. After more rummaging I even found a holster for my new found gun and it fit nicely on my belt loop so my shotgun was always at my side.

Also behind the bar was a full bottle of vintage single malt which might get me something good in a trade. With my newly acquired loot I set off back into the cold night and it was at that point that everything as I knew it would really change.

Its a good thing that all my valuables were safely in my pack because as I walked out the door an immense wave of pain hit me. It felt as if my eyes had popped and for a moment I was in such unbearable pain I crumpled to the ground.

I dropped my hatchet and clenched my eyes shut, so painful and in it's ever persistent way that bite was itching like there was no tomorrow. I don't know how long I was on my knees feeling needles piercing my eyes over and over but it was such a relief when it stopped.

"Oh god, glad that's over," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes to clear them. As I opened my eyes I noticed something different it was subtle at first but then it was as obvious as an orange in a grey room.

I was seeing everything, which shouldn't be because all of those alleyways and corners were pitch black before and now they were clear as day.

"I have built-in night vision, Hmm," I said out loud. This was a new development, for one it made travel easier since I was now able to see everything in a pitch black room. Two it really got me worrying about that bite and my new found condition.

In short not good, not good at all and I had a feeling it just might get worse. I mean how can I enjoy this brave new world if I was one of those brainless nut's just stumbling around and drooling waiting for something to kill.

I need to find some kind of solution to this dire situation that I have stumbled into. Maybe a cure at one of those survivor camps where they were evacuating everyone to. If in fact those camps are still up and running and not like the rest of the goddamned city.

"Hmm now where are they still doing evacuation runs," I mumbled as I looked around. That was another problem I had no idea if there were still evacuation runs still going on. I mean sometimes I would hear a chopper overhead or see an armored car roll by but I have no idea if those are just some lucky survivors or not.

"Ah well what do I have to lose right?"

Time to get to business, I need to find some form of communication or a source of information. Something that could tell me where to go like a map. As for the infection in my blood, well I'll be optimistic and say I have about a week.

After all I've always had a strong immune system and an amazing integrity not commonly found. At least that's what my psychiatrist said when I had enough money to pay him.

Maybe that's too optimistic and maybe it's more like five days. Then again I can't be negative otherwise things will go down hill faster than I would have planned right?

As my thought processes were ticking away I noticed another lone infected not thirty feet from my person. Good opportunity to test out my new shotgun, by the time I pulled it out and aimed it the infected women was sprinting toward me howling as she went.

I pulled the trigger and click, oh wait forgot to turn the safety off.

"Ah shit," I said out loud as I was tackled by the women. The shotgun was knocked from my hand and the women was pounding on me.

I screamed the same mad babbling at the women as she was screaming at me. At one point I managed to grab hold of her wrists which could both fit in one of my hands. She then proceeded to try and gnaw off my face with her teeth.

I managed to hold her back even though her struggling was beginning to get the better of me. Luckily I reached for my hatchet and got it from it's place on my belt. I gripped it hard and swung at the moment she managed to break my hold and try to bite down on my neck.

Her teeth were inches away as I buried the hatchet into her back thus breaking her spinal cord. She was so taken aback by the loss of control for her legs that she didn't clamp down.

Without another second of hesitation I pushed her off of my person and scrambled to my feet. I looked down to see that she was still alive just without control over her legs thanks to the back wound I had inflicted.

After another second she started pulling herself toward me with her arms. Not very fast mind you but I still didn't want to leave her alive and besides now I can properly test my shotgun.

Which was about five feet to my right. I walked over leisurely taking my time and picked it up as I did I flicked the safety off so as not to repeat my previous mistake.

I then just walked over to her and pointed the muzzle point black at her face. I took a second to stare at the subhuman entity which I was about to kill. I felt bad, but at least she will be out of her misery.

I then pulled the trigger and with a deafening boom her head was almost completely gone. Blown away into a fine red paste with chunks of brain and fragments of skull. Not to mention the recoil almost snapped my wrist.

"Note to self shoot with both hands," I said as I ejected the spent shell. I then rummaged around in my fanny-pack and picked out a new pristine shell and loaded it into the empty barrel.

Locked loaded and ready to go. Shotgun now full I flicked the safety back on and put the shotgun in it's holster. My hatchet stayed in my right hand my left being too sore to grip it properly.

Again into the misty fog I go on my new quest for the cure. Hopefully I would find it before I fully turned. As I walked I again took care to clean my hatchet of blood with my handkerchief.

Oh how much people don't know until it bites them in the ass. Then again that is the nature of the world we don't know how bad something might be until we screw up and by then we have to find out the hard way.

Take the infection for example maybe it was some military super weapon or maybe it was as some religious nuts put it the wrath of god cleansing this world just as he had done in the time of Noah. Except this time god took the cheap horror movie route.

Whatever you believe it doesn't much matter anymore now that order has broken down. Ah I remember how scared I was during the first few days hearing the news on how the final judgment may be upon us. You know all of that apocalypse bullshit that your local faith blathers on about all the time.

Well if there's one positive thing I can say about this it's that the human race won't die. I mean we are like cockroaches there's just to many of us and we're too durable and resilient despite our fragile beliefs.

That was another thing that showed during the first days of infection. How us humans are so much more capable than we believe we are. Even if we say "Oh I could never do that," we did when the infection hit.

By now I've seen it all, all the heroics and all the ugliness of it. Mothers literally beating back the infected to save their children, complete strangers saving one another. Parents abandoning their kids so that they could get away, rape, murder infected or not, theft, and the overall horror of the infection.

Yep we are certainly capable of a lot of things, too bad doing the wrong thing is a lot easier than the right thing. I bet just as many people were killed by the infected as they were by each other.

At least the infected have an excuse they just can't help themselves they're just sick as the news had first put it. But I've seen perfectly normal people abandon their friends or even family just to escape.

The sad truth is that these people knew exactly what they were doing they knew that they were condemning others so that they could live. Take it from me even in the thrill or terror of the moment you know what your doing.

In the end I guess they have to live with it, but that doesn't make it right. I mean how can we be above animals when we know what we are doing is wrong but we still do it anyway. Doesn't make sense does it, but then again maybe that's why the human race has always wanted to figure everything out.

That or some supreme being is just mind-fucking us whether for our own good or not I have no idea.

Whoa how time flies while your walking and thinking. According to my watch it was about time to find a place to sleep for the day. Luckily enough I saw one of the oh so rare designated safe rooms with blankets and other supplies just waiting to be used, that is if no one has already looted them.

Easy to spot by the bright red metal door how very subtle. The infected must have thought so after all they were standing right in front of it all five of them. Good thing I have plenty of ammo and my ever so useful hatchet.

I took my shotgun fully loaded out of its holster and this time I flicked the safety off before I fired. Not twenty feet from the small group I opened fire and hit one dead center in the chest.

He went down like a sack of potatoes with a sickening thud and a big hole where his heart used to be. Now I caught they're attention as could be discerned by they're growls and the fact that they were running at me. So I shot another shell and blew off another's arm as well as clipped his wingman.

Two left that were still mobile as I ejected the spent shells and loaded two more in a fluid motion. Two more thunderous shots and down they went in a brilliant spray of crimson bits and pieces flying every which way thanks to the spread-shot. Again I reloaded hoping there was some ammo in that safe room because now I only had about twenty shells left.

Any of the infected that I had clipped such as stumpy and his wing man I finished off with a quick hatchet strike to the neck thus crushing and cutting the vital arteries to ensure they wouldn't be getting back up.

For the millionth time that week I wiped the blood from my hatchet so it wouldn't stick and dull the blade. After a short walk I reached the safe room door and turned the handle and click or what should have been a click.

"Ah shit must be locked," I said as I started knocking hoping that someone was in there who would open up the door. Unfortunately no such luck the door remained shut it was then that I noticed someone had barricaded it from the inside. Who the hell would do that I mean the door looked like it could survive a grenade blast so a few banging infected shouldn't be a problem right.

This means I have to find another less safe place to sleep, Don't I have all the luck.

**I realize this isn't long at all but it's just a sample and if people enjoy it then I'll have the next chapter up by next week. I hope you enjoy it and any tips will be appreciated and if you feel you must flame go vent somewhere else as I don't give a crap about your opinion if your going to be a jackass about it. If you don't like the story don't read it's that simple. All other comments are appreciated.**


	2. New acquaintances and heartfelt welcomes

**Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead valve does.**

**Well now with that out of the way onto the story**

After the whole safe room debacle I managed to find a nearby fast food restaurant. So I grabbed whatever was edible and held up in the managers office for the day. Damn other survivors locking me out like that I mean other people have to survive too and lets face it that safe room would have been a lot more comfortable than my current hideout.

I mean I think I seriously just saw a rat the size of a dog in the right corner of the room. Thought about killing it and getting some extra food to go along with whatever this crap was fries I think and a few cold burgers.

They were still edible but hardly tasty at all, then again you can't be too picky I mean every day the food supply is getting smaller. Yep pretty soon I'll be hunting rats to eat. They aren't all that bad really but they are small, well except for the monster I just saw.

Strangely enough there weren't any infected around this place and I managed to grab a few slim hours of sleep after I ate. It was strange I felt so jumpy, jittery, alive whatever you want to call it. I just couldn't sleep for too long after about half-hour intervals I would just bolt upright too energetic to get back to sleep for about another hour.

Despite the lack of sleep I felt more awake and alert the next night than I ever have in my entire life. It was great so much energy I felt like I could go for five days straight. Whatever the reason I didn't much care at the moment it just meant I would get to my destination sooner wherever that was.

Gotta find some people who know what their doing either that or a radio. As luck would have it as I was walking along I managed to set off a car alarm. One word for that "Shit,"

In mere moments I was running for my life away from a horde of infected and I don't have the weapons or ammo to kill them all without being ripped to pieces. So there I was sprinting for my life, strange that I wasn't tired my muscles weren't screaming out in agony even after ten whole minutes of full on sprinting.

Ah well better not question it lest I want to face the consequences. After a while I decided to take a right into an alleyway, unfortunately it was a dead end. However as luck would have it there was a fire escape which wasn't unreachable. As I managed to climb up the fire escape the horde entered the alley and rushed for the ladder still extended down to the ground.

I pulled it up as fast as I could and the bastards were left swiping at the air and screaming unintelligible obscenities at me as I climbed to the top. Halfway there my legs started to hurt real bad like excruciating pain radiating from the very bone. I froze halfway up the pain too much it felt like someone was ripping chunks of my muscle away and then throwing lemon juice in the wound.

Then I started to hear my bones creaking? As if they were moving around twisting like a kid playing with putty twisting and molding it into something new. Except the putty was my bones and muscles and now the same pain was crawling to all of my bones and muscles.

I heard it all happening the pops and cracks and I felt the muscles shifting. I didn't dare to look though, I kept my eyes shut through it all not wanting to face the truth. After the last pop faded into oblivion I opened my eyes the pain was so great the I had almost fell into the angry horde below.

Apparently because of the pain I had moved involuntarily toward the edge and almost fell over. Good thing I didn't because I don't think the crowd below would sympathize with me.

"Not today jackasses," I scream at the gibberish swearing crowd. With that out of the way I began to climb again toward the roof top. When I finally reached the top I looked around on the roof a table, ammo, guns, and a radio. Hey wait a minute a radio that means I might be able to contact someone to tell me where to go to possibly be picked up.

I walked over to the table and it was then that I heard the voice.

"Hello if anyone is out there and can hear this go to Mercy hospital for evacuation and contact me there," said the voice. It just kept repeating after that but at least I now knew my heading, I was going for mercy hospital.

Now to check how much commotion I had really stirred up. I headed for the edge of the roof and let me tell you I have the worst possible luck. There were hundred's of the infected in the street below, not a good start at all.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for them to thin out," I mumbled. It had worked before despite their one mindedness the infected lost interest in you fairly quick if you were out of sight.

It should be clear in a couple of hours maybe a day at the most just as long as no more trouble was stirred up in the mean time. But damn if I was to say that I wanted to be sitting around for that long. At least I found plenty of ammo which I filled up whatever space I had on my person with.

Then I was left to pace about on the rooftop for about three hours while the infected slowly went away. Halfway into the four hours I heard voices in an alleyway not to far away about four people I think.

The noise they were making was drawing away the infected below, goddamn amateurs. Then the ruckus started up the infected began to scream and babble madly as they ran toward these other survivors.

At this point I was looking over the edge at the action below to catch my first look at these others. I was right four of them three men one girl hopelessly outnumbered by the insane mobs swarming around them. Then as all seemed set in stone a great bellowing roar shook through the air and I caught a glimpse of the immense wall of muscle that was charging through the crowd.

Knocking aside all that stood in it's way as if they were rag dolls and finally throwing a car at the survivors. Lucky for them it missed taking a large chunk of the horde with it as well as the fence behind it. This created an opening for the survivors which they took straight down the alleyway I went and right to the fire escape.

The black man and the old guy struggled to reach the ladder I had pulled up but they eventually got it. That's when the jolly green giant came crashing down the alley straight at the biker who stood defiantly as he emptied his shotgun into it. When it caught up it threw him into the wall and was about to crush him when they old guy started shooting from the right.

It swung it's bulk at him but the old man ducked under it and the massive beast slammed through the wall where the guy had just been. The girl and black man were already up on the fire escape when the biker and old man joined them.

The girl was providing covering fire as they climbed up after her and ahead of her. By this time the incredible hulk had freed itself and started to climb after them practically ripping the fire escape off the wall as it ascended after them.

The three guys reached the top of the building not noticing me as they looked down urging the girl who's name I now knew as Zoey to climb faster as the beast gained on her. Eventually the fire escape actually was ripped from the wall just as Zoey reached the top she screamed out the bikers name "Francis," as she jumped hoping to be caught before she fell with the giant into the black abyss below.

Francis gladly obliged to her plea seeing as he caught her by her wrist. The other three men then helped to pull her up all the while not noticing me behind them. In hindsight standing behind a group of frightened strangers with guns wasn't such a good idea as I shortly found out.

"Whoa," I said as they finally got settled. As if by reflex the biker whipped around and shot me with a pistol he had in his belt. Shot me right in the shoulder luckily I think the bullet missed my artery.

I recoiled in pain as my mind registered what had happened and saw a look of confusion on all four of their face's. I managed to get out one sentence before I collapsed and was pulled into the black abyss of my mind.

"You know that really hurt," I said and then all was black.

I woke up awhile later to mumbling voices apparently I was still among the living. I was aware of what was going on barely, people, I wasn't on the roof anymore, and food cooking on a stove.

I wonder if whoever shot/saved me had any canned peaches, peaches would really hit the spot. Besides I figured they owed me especially after they shot me. Speaking of which the bandage that was over the wound was making it itch like hell. I wonder if they even pulled out the bullet?

Judging by the felling of something scraping against one of my shoulder blade that was a negative. Finally I opened my eyes and looked around to see them huddled around some freshly cooked food.

I sat up and took off the crudely placed bandage to see the wound. I found the hole and started to poke and prod around until I finally found where it was. They left my pack by me which I quietly searched through for the pair of tweezers I had.

Not exactly sterile but then again neither is the bullet lodged in me. From the felling it didn't nick anything vital so I carefully slipped the tweezers in to retrieve it.

When I found it I pulled it out slowly, lucky for me I didn't fell any pain. Good thing too because I've done this before to myself and guys twice as big as me and every time they hissed or screamed.

Maybe I was still in shock or maybe the infection was getting closer to it's ultimate goal. Who knows but I got the bullet out and placed it in my pocket with the others as a little souvenir. After that I put the tweezers back and got out a bottle of peroxide that I looted from a pharmacy a few days ago.

I poured it on to kill any bacteria then I took out my own set medical equipment. Heavy duty hospital gauze which I kept pressed to the wound with the bandages. It was gonna itch but it was better than the wound getting infected by something else than what was already in me.

The others hadn't noticed or they ignored me as I set myself straight. My jacket and shirt had been taken off and were placed beside me. I put them back on quietly as the others continued to eat and chat among themselves. Hell they even left me my hat at least they weren't thieves.

They were considerate I'll give them that, after all they didn't take any of my gear not even the shotgun or it's shells, I also had my hatchet still held in my belt. I crept over and sat among the small group who stared at me as I did so with either relief or wariness in their eyes.

I pointed at Francis the one who shot me.

"You owe me a can of peaches," I said matter-of-factly. He just stared at me in disbelief and I saw a smile spread on his face.

"Don't laugh I'm serious, after all if I remember right you were the one who shot me," I said indicating the now properly dressed wound. Then the girl spoke up as if offended.

"But we saved your life," she said pointing at the bandage.

"Yeah about that, the dressing you guys put on was hardly even halfway decent, and you didn't even pull out the bullet, this I did myself," I said pointing back to the dressing.

The girl frowned in defeat. Then Francis spoke up again with an angry edge to his voice.

"Yeah well what make you the expert pal," he said accusingly.

"I used to be a medic in the army," I said with a certain smugness.

"Then again you guys did drag me along with you so I guess I should thank you for that, the names Bob by the way," I said extending my hand.

The old man grabbed it and gave a strong shake as he spoke.

"Nice to meet ya Bob, the names Bill, that's Francis, over there's Louis and then there's Zoey," He said pointing to each person as he went. I gave them all a once over I guess I could have come across worse people.

"Sorry about, well you know," said Francis. I smiled and nodded it off telling him that it didn't matter much and that I wasn't dead so no problem at all. He seemed relieved and then it all started the questions that everyone of them seemed to have, Zoey was first.

"So you said you were a medic before the outbreak," she asked. I nodded and then I went into my whole life story about my past jobs and such.

"I was for about ten years in the army, then I went on to do various odd jobs drifting from place to place until this happened," I said telling the short version of the story.

"So where are my peaches," I said seriously. I mean I was really hungry that guy shot me and I really want some peaches. Francis turned to his backpack to rummage around through it until he produced the thing of my desire.

He handed it over and I took it gratefully. It didn't take long for it to be gone all the delicious morsels devoured in less than two minutes and then it was time to talk.

"So Bob you gonna stick around, I mean we could really use a proper medic, not that I'm complaining about our current condition," said Bill. I took a moment to consider the question. Do I really want to travel with these people, is it in my best interest. My answer popped into my head after taking in all of the variables.

"Sure, I see no reason why I couldn't stick around," I said. They seemed uplifted by my decided choice, but then I remembered when I first saw these people drawing infected to themselves like moths to a flame. I would have to teach them a thing or two about stealth.

Bill was apparently a Vietnam vet but if he was spec ops he didn't act it. That led to the likely conclusion that he was a grunt which meant he had no idea about subtlety.

As a matter of fact these people were a walking armory they had enough weapons and ammo to take on half the city. Of course that made me even more afraid of traveling with them. They unlike myself were expecting a fight practically looking for a reason to shoot something.

At the very least Francis definitely was that was obvious by his trigger happy response to me the night before. At least that was one thing myself and these people had in common, they like myself seemed to travel at night.

That at least put our chances of being undetected up. Alright so I had a plan now, travel with these guys until we reached the hospital and either my salvation or death depending on the infections gestation period.

"Peachy, we all know each other now, so when do we get going," I asked. The group looked at me quizzically as if I grew a third arm (which was a strong possibility what with some of the other infected I've seen).

"We still gotta eat, and besides do you really want to go right now with the way your shoulder is," said Louis.

"Sorry go right ahead and eat but don't worry about this I've had worse and besides we should get to Mercy hospital as soon as possible," I said.

"How do you know we were going to Mercy hospital?" asked Zoey.

"Well I was on the roof with the radio before you guys, so I did hear the transmission and I was going to head there before well this," I said gesturing around. She seemed to shrink back a bit her suspicion satisfied for the moment.

For the next half-hour or so they sat around eating their pot-luck meal while I waited for the trip to start. They didn't ask anymore questions, I guess you don't have to anymore not the way everything is.

I didn't doubt that they were still wary of me. After all I was a little wary of them we didn't know each other and they like me probably hadn't seen many other people still sane.

Well they were better company than Ted and they gave me a nice big can of peaches so they couldn't be all that bad. Bill despite his friendly demeanor was the most cautious of them all. He probably thought I didn't catch those split-second glances in my direction but I did.

I've known guys like him, hell I've held their hands and told them it was all gonna be alright while their guts were literally hanging out. He was a soldier he had the clothes, look, and personality.

He was probably the reason that this group was still alive. They seemed to look up at him as the leader which meant I had to as well. At least he seemed somewhat competent if a little loud for my tastes.

Just because you have an armory at your disposal doesn't mean you should use it. If they kept up like they did the night before then I was going to be holding their hands as their guts were hanging out and they were bleeding internally.

Put that all together and I would probably be dieing with them. Or maybe killing them if I went nuts first who knew. Who knew if we would even make it to that hospital to my hopeful if unlikely salvation.

So many unknowns it isn't even funny. If only these zombies were slow like in the original movies, But no they have to be super fast freaks. God must really hate humanity to do that.

After my little alone time within my own head they were ready to head on out. Hopefully with a little less zeal than before, but I was very doubtful of that especially with the trigger happy behemoth Francis on point.

Ten feet out the door and he shot at something the deafening boom of that pump-action going off right in front of me. Everyone cringed except for him then Bill spoke up in a hushed voice.

"Francis what the hell was that for," he whispered harshly.

"Thought I saw something down there," he said pointing down the stairs.

"Well next time just say so instead of giving away our position," I pitched in.

Francis nodded then grumbled to himself as he continued toward the stairs that led down into the subway. Bill took point himself so that a repeat wouldn't happen again. I was sent to the rear.

Hatchet in one hand and shotgun in the other I looked around into all of the dark little corners and saw mostly nothing. Occasionally a dead body or some sleeping bags but nothing dangerous. Despite my earlier assumptions this group wasn't that bad they knew how to keep quiet for the most part.

Francis occasionally cursed as he stepped in something unpleasant. Bill would admonish him to keep it down, Louis was fairly stoic if a little jumpy at some of the sounds that came from the darkness.

Zoey was just plain quiet maybe a joke once in while to lighten up the mood but nothing more even as we moved thorough the darkness. Eventually the stairs led to the subway tunnels out of use since the infection.

The trains seemed frozen in time as they just sat at the station unmoving. As always there were bodies beaten, mutilated, and some with sheets over them. Impromptu funerals if I had to guess after all there's no time to bury a friend or loved one anymore.

Bill spoke up as we heard the screams and babbling. He was barking orders like the good soldier he was telling the group where to look and shoot. They came from the train pouring out breaking through the windows even as glass lodged itself in them and cut them.

They paid it no mind just as long as they reached us. We opened up on them, or rather the group did I was saving my shots after all I only had two. The hail of gun fire blasted the infected back as if they were smashing into a wall.

Chests got torn open by Francis's shotgun as the M-4 Bill was carrying nearly amputated their limbs. Louis and Zoey both riddled their targets with neat little holes from both his Uzi and her pistols.

Streaks of crimson painted the walls of the train and the floor alike. The infected were ripped to pieces quite literally in no time flat. By the end of it everything seemed normal except for the dead bodies that were now piled up everywhere.

It was then as the rest of the group was facing forward that I heard the growl then felt the impact of another tackling me to the ground. The infected straddled me as he began taking swipes at me with some wicked looking claws. I managed to smash it in the face with the blunt end of my hatchet.

That stunned it long enough for Louis to push the thing off of me knocking it back against the wall. My shotgun by some miracle was still in my hand. I pointed it in the infected general direction and pulled the trigger. The area that would be its stomach was blown away but it was still standing and trying to get at me.

Ignoring the pain in my wrist I shot again and caught its kneecap blowing that into oblivion as well. I watched as did the others awestruck as it still tried to crawl toward me. It was about two feet from me and gaining with inhuman speed when I chopped into its neck.

Finally it's mind caught up with its body and it fell limp as its blood and guts were flowing out. I pulled my hatchet from its neck as I was helped up by Louis whom was still eyeing the now still corpse of the hooded infected.

"Did you see how it jumped just like the one from the night before that attacked you Louis," exclaimed Zoey. Louis nodded as he poked the corpse with the barrel of his Uzi.

"I'm more worried about how it could have still been alive after two shots and still be that fast," said Bill from the back of the group. Francis spoke up from his place next to Bill to clarify the situation.

"Goddamn hunters can't figure em just like the rest of these damn vampires,"

"Hunters?" I questioned.

"Its what we call this type of infected. One just like it attacked Louis right before we um met you," stated Zoey matter-of-factly.

I remained silent as I studied my latest kill and she was right this one was different. It was strange to think that a virus could turn a regular person into something like this or like the giant I saw these people fighting before.

Suddenly and I have no idea why a wave of nausea hit me and I threw up as I collapsed to the floor. Louis backed away and the rest of the group gave me a wide berth not wanting to be hit by the chunks of peach cascading from my bowls.

"Didn't figure you for the squeamish type," said Bill from somewhere behind me. I heard him but it was like I had my hands over my ears and all I was thinking at that moment was "_Not good not good at all_". It was just repeating itself in my head.

First thing they teach you in army was to trust your instincts and mine were screaming that something was wrong. Before I could ponder on the matter anymore I was again being helped to my feet by both Bill and Francis whom had braved the possibility of being covered in puke.

"Can you walk, are you alright?" asked Bill as he and Francis steadied me. I nodded and gave a rather dramatized salute to the old War-dog. He chuckled and that was that it was over as soon as it came and we were walking again.

"Hey Francis you got anymore peaches I need replacements for the ones on the ground back there," I said. Francis just laughed a little as we continued on our journey through the tunnels.

As we soldiered on the damn bite was acting up again. I was scratching at it nearly ripping off the bandages to relieve it to no avail. My motions went unnoticed however as the others were too preoccupied with what was in front of our group.

Unlike myself they couldn't see in the dark so every black corner was as ominous to them as the pits of hell. Nothing but dead bodies in those dark places though, most of them had sheets over them like some kind of makeshift burial. We weaved in and out of train cars and tunnels and soon enough we were at the end of this leg of our journey.

Not far outside of the final train car was a door that led to a hall and beyond that a big dark empty room with no soul in existence. The others turned on their flash lights illuminating the darkness so that they could see. All the way I was at the rear watching behind us and occasionally taking a peak at Zoey's behind, after all I am still a guy.

Ogling aside though it was fairly uneventful if not a little creepy at least until we came to a gate.

"That's gonna be a problem," said Bill.

Everyone nodded a solemn agreement while taking in the structure which seemed to be open by some sort of leaver that would undoubtedly create some kind of noise upon being pulled and that meant a lot of infected coming for the dinner bell.

Bill seemed to look around as I was and our eyes fell upon the gas tanks and Molotov cocktails sitting on the table by the door we came in not to mention the fierce looking turret. Bill was quick to issue orders as were the other's who followed them without question.

"Louis your on bomb duty get those Molotov's and throw them when I tell you, Francis your on the turret, Zoey me you and Bob will cover them, alright people let's go," he said. We all went about our appointed tasks as quickly as possible and before long we were in our positions.

Bill motioned for me to pull the lever that opened the door with hand signals. I walked up to the lever and unceremoniously pulled down taking in the blaring motors that started up to open the gate. I quickly made it back to my spot beside Francis so that I could protect him from any infected that got past the flames or the hail of bullets.

Everyone tensed up all of us knowing what was to come. Soon enough the mad babbling and screams reached our ear above the roar of the motors. I watched as human shapes launched themselves through the thick windows and down onto the ground 15 feet below with no regard for themselves.

Some broke their legs bone protruding from the skin, many however landed clumsily. It wasn't long until they sprinted straight at us like humanoid homing missiles it was then that Francis opened up cutting a bloody swath throught the infected ranks with a hail of lead.

I conserved my ammo only shooting when and infected got too close or somehow around the wall of lead. In the corner of my eye I could see Louis slightly shaking holding the Molotov's in his hands. Likewise my ears were assaulted by profanities and senseless yelling from my other comrades as well as the screams and gibberish of the infected.

Just as the infected seemed about ready to overwhelm us Bill shouted.

"Louis throw them now!"

Louis did so eagerly and with amazing precision. The flaming rags of the bottles went in a fiery arc and landed in front of an oncoming wave of infected. Even with the flames the infected still ran become engulfed in the searing heat. Flaming bodies ran at us for a few feet before they finally succumbed to death and dropped in heaps of burning bodies.

The rancid smell of burning human tissue permeated through the air. The infected waves ceased and we waited for the flames to die down before we went to the now open gate. In the end their were only charred bodies of whatever infected that had come.

Our group walked toward the open gate as relief flooded our senses. Everyone was a little too calm but I suppose we could afford to be for the moment. Up the stairs and around the catwalk we traveled to a small room in which was a practical armament.

"Sweet," said Francis as we entered the room.

"Alright five minute rest to restock up on ammo and meds then we're out of here," barked Bill. Zoey let out a sigh of relief and sat down in a nearby chair while casually picking up pistol clips strewn on the table of ammo. Bill likewise followed her lead and took a seat himself.

I however wasn't tired in the least so I decided to see what Francis and Louis were gawking over. I arrived to the sight of three guns a hunting rifle with scope, an M-4, and an automatic shotgun. Before they could say anything my hand shot out to grab the hunting rifle.

"This one is mine," I stated as I pulled it out of the cabinet. Luckily Francis and Louis didn't seem to care about it and didn't put up and resistance to me having it.

Instead Francis traded in his pump-action for the auto and Louis traded his uzi for the M-4. After all was said and done Zoey took Louis's abandoned uzi for herself. We all managed to snag a decent med kit for ourselves and plenty of ammo for our weapons.

I slung my new rifle over my shoulder still preferring to use my shotgun while in such tight quarters as the building we were in. After a moment and a groan from Bill at having to get back on his feet we were off yet again.

The halls were dark but all was illuminated to my eyes. I was yet again at the back of the group as we went down the winding halls all seem fine until something snagged my leg. I looked down to see a snake-like appendage wrapping around my leg getting a firm grip.

"Ah shit," I said as my legs were pulled out from under me and I was dragged back down the hallway from where we came. It was very fast and before I knew it I was at the door of a room branching off from the hall. Reflex kicked in as I grabbed the doorframe abruptly halting the progress of my assailent.

I heard yells as the other figured out what happened and started to run to my aid. I saw Francis first as he came up to me and grabbed my arm thus ensuring that I stay where I was.

"Something around my leg," I managed to get out as Bill caught up. Louis quickly stormed into the room and within a few moment gun shots erupted. The sharp cracks of gunfire stopped as soon as they began and the tight appendage around my leg went limp and I was easily able to get to my feet.

Louis came walking out of the room reloading as he walked with a smirk on his face. The moment was quickly cut short by a rather loud crash punctuated by the monstrous roar on the tank.

"Shit, shit, shit," said Louis in a harsh whisper.

"Everyone be quiet and get into the room, maybe it will pass if it doesn't see us," said Bill. No one paused we all did as we were told and quickly went into the room Louis had just come out of. I was last in so I shut the door and stood in front of it listening as the tank entered the hall with thunderous foot steps.

We all went dead quiet as it wandered around outside the door. I didn't want to mess with it and neither did the others apparently so I waited in front of the door listening for when it would be safe to move on and the tank passed.

I looked back at the others to see Francis in classic attack mode, Bill cool as a cucumber, Louis fidgeting ready for anything, and Zoey with a determined look on her face. Though the room was dark no lights on I could see them clear as day.

The heavy steps finally stopped and I could hear the ragged breathing of the tank as it stopped right in front of the door. I went stiff when I heard a sneeze come from behind me. As I turned to see Francis leaning into his elbow I mentally cursed my luck.

As if on cue the tank roared and the door was smashed open and I was staring right at the jolly giant. I was like a deer in headlights and I heard the screams of warning and panic as I saw the tank raise its massive arm as if in slow motion. Unfortunately time sped up in an instant and the arm lashed out at me thus propelling me through the air.

I watched as I flew past the others seeing shocked looks on their faces. It was brief however as I finally smashed through the window at the other end of the room and dropped two stories to the tarmac below. It was like falling through snowflakes except the snowflakes were glass and could cut you.

My back hit the ground hard but I felt no pain and I continued to just lay there looking at the window I was knocked through. I started to see the muzzle flashes and heard the sharp cracks of the weapons. It was surreal and seemed to be dulled down from the harsh reality that it was.

It didn't take a second thought they were dead there was no way they could kill that thing before it got them not when they were that close. I got to my feet and looked around ignoring the gunfire and screams no infected insight. Maybe they were afraid of the tank too.

I knew the general direction of where I was going so I started running away from the quickly diminishing sounds of battle. After about ten minutes of full-on sprinting the sounds were no more and all was quiet yet again. I didn't fell too guilty after all they could have made it. It was a slim chance sure but at least it made me fell better.

Anyway it all comes down to my survival anyway right? I shook my head abandoning the thoughts and concentrated on where I was. At least nothing felt out of place nothing broken or even sore, hell I wasn't even out of breath. However that would mean I'm becoming more like them which of course was not good.

Despite that fact I moved on to the important things my gear for example. Even after that fall my hunting rifle was miraculously still in fine condition and my shotgun was still in it's holster. I lost the med pack however and the bottle of booze had broken in my bag thus drenching my food.

After cleaning the bag of the shattered glass I was back to finding out where I was. Apparently I was on some kind of main road seeing as there were many car crashes scattered about all around.

If I remember right mercy hospital was only a few blocks from here. Too bad that there was a literal army of infected directly ahead of me. Lucky for me that they didn't notice me so if I was quiet I could slip right by them and into one of the apartment buildings right across from me.

With slow calm movements I carefully picked my way across the street to the doors leading into a very expensive looking complex. I eased open the door and once I was in I locked it behind me. I readied my hatchet to silently dispatch any infected that might be lurking in the building.

None were in sight at the moment so I went about searching for an elevator to take me up to the roof. A few short minutes of looking around and I found the elevator still in working order thank god. I got on board and punched the highest floor it would take me to.

A little claustrophobia took hold as the doors shut and then for no apparent reason so I started to nervously scratch that damn bite. As I was scratching as the motion of the elevator made my stomach a little uneasy.

Then I noticed that something was off so I looked down at the bite my hand still impulsively scratching it. At first everything looked in order until I noticed my missing fingernail as could be seen from the slight amount of blood coming from where it was once embedded.

I stopped scratching instantly my breath caught in my throat as I brought my right hand into my view and stared at the finger almost as if it was naked. It was then that I noticed the tingling of the other fingers so I decided to give it a test. I reached forward with my left hand and gripped the finger adjacent to the naked one I didn't even have to try at all the nail just seemed to come right out.

I was shocked and yet strangely amused maybe I was finally starting to lose my mind but I started to casually pull each and every fingernail out. By the end of it I was in hysterics maybe because of the infection or because I was just finally having that nervous breakdown that eluded me in the beginning of the infection.

So to try and stop myself from losing it even more than I already had I started smashing my head against the wall laughing all through the process. Even as my forehead split open and I felt my the hot crimson lifeblood start to pore out of me like an unholy fountain. After about the twentieth time I stopped and stood still the hysteria abated and lost in silence.

I bent down and picked up my hatchet which I had dropped in the process. As I did so I again took in a chilling sight my hand or hands to be correct seemed to have a good two and a half inches of what seemed like sharpened bone sticking out of the tips of my fingers. It looked like I had claws like that one infected that jumped me.

"Great I'm not only going to go insane I'm gonna look like a freak," I said grimly. As I spoke out loud something yet again felt off my teeth felt sharper.

"No, no I'm just being paranoid," I said and kept repeating even as I cut open my tongue on what used to be my rather flat front teeth. I tried to trick myself that it wasn't real even as I felt the sharpened tips of each non molar with my changed finger careful not to cut up my mouth with the sharp claws that sprouted out just moments ago.

When I finally concluded that my fears were becoming a reality the elevator doors opened with a ding. I was caught off guard by the infected man on the other side as he lunged at me while my hand was still felling around in my mouth. I dropped my hatchet as he tackled me into the back wall and slammed his fist into my gut.

It wasn't long until it became a brawl me striking out of instinct with balled up fists. I soon abandoned that tactic as I noticed that my claws were digging deeply into the palm of my hand. So I opened up my hand and swiped at the infected man who was now on top and pummeling me. It caught him in the jaw and with a disgusting crunch and sick rending of flesh his jaw literally went fly off.

The infected man stopped stupefied by the loss of his lower jaw and he stared at me and I could see something human in those milky white eyes for about a second. I took advantage of the slight pause and thrust my right hand claws first straight into his neck. Another crunch and sound of ripping flesh followed by arterial blood spray and within moments he went limp.

The tips of my claws had gone all the way through his neck and were sticking out of the back poking through the skin at the back of his neck. It took minimal effort to pull my hand back out and it was punctuated by fresh blood spraying out of the gaping wound I had inflicted with my bare hands. I stared down at my bloody hands and the crumpled and bloody body of the infected man.

It felt cathartic to kill with my bare hands almost as if it was as nature intended the adrenaline rush from that was better than anything I had felt before. Despite these feelings though one thought was repeating itself through my mind.

"What am I becoming," I said voicing my thoughts. It all lasted for about five minutes and I was snapped back to my senses by the gurgling death rattle of the soon to be completely dead infected man that I had more or less butchered. I picked myself up not bothering to clean the blood off my hands and I picked up my hatchet.

I walked into an empty hallway its original occupant now heading down to the first floor in a bloody heap. Again surrounded by silence and my own thoughts and for the first time I missed the others and their company. I've never been a people person but for the first time my mind registered just how alone I was in this world.

Even if our time was brief I still connected to the survivors even if only a little. I regretted leaving them behind like that I mean I could have gone back and tried to help instead I ran to save my own skin. It wouldn't matter now though in my current condition even if I met them again I would probably be shot.

That was assuming that I was even myself if I ever do meet them again. Hell I had claws and sharp teeth now and only god knows how I look. I don't think I could bear to see myself in a mirror so I didn't go searching for one. Unfortunately god has a sick sense of humor and I did see my reflection in and out of place mirror as I rounded a corner on my way to the stares.

I was a mess dried blood caked my jacket my face looked ragged and savage and my hands still bloody with claws clearly there to anyone who took a glance. My lips peeled back in disgust but that just made things worse as I saw my sharp almost animal-like teeth bloody of course courtesy of my still bleeding tongue and of course my eyes were still that inhuman amber.

I didn't want to stare at that face those eyes so I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and hid my face. I moved on down the hall to the left and through the door to the stairs. The roof wasn't that far up so my ascent took a considerably short amount of time. I exited the inside onto the roof and went to the edge to get a birds eye view on things.

I looked down upon the streets seeing hundreds of infected too many to have any hope of sneaking by which meant I had to come up with a plan B. After all I didn't want to stay here for the rest of the night and through tomorrow I need to get as close to any possible cure quickly. The building I was close to another building maybe ten feet apart at the most so I guess I'll just have to jump.

If I can get to the other buildings roof maybe I can find an alternate route to the hospital. So I put my hatchet in my pack and made sure my gear was secure then I proceeded to psych myself up to get the adrenaline flowing. I started at the other side of the roof I was on so I could get a running start.

I took off running as fast as I could as the ledge approached I readied myself to make the leap. My right foot reached the ledge and I pushed off the ledge and sailed through the air farther than a person should be able to. I was twenty feet above the roof of the other building so I braced myself for landing. About ten feet off the ground it seemed like I was on autopilot as instinct took over and I landed with the grace of a cat both feet planted on the roof.

I looked around to see that I had almost jumped right over the roof I was on landing about three feet from the ledge. I looked back stupefied the distance I jumped was over thirty-five feet insanely farther than I should be able to jump.

"It's getting worse," I said in a soft whisper not quite believing my own voice. I shook my head of the thought and went about the task at hand finding a the safest route possible to mercy. The sight of the streets still packed with infected didn't bode well for any progress I might be able to make on the ground.

I was just about ready to call it a night when the reality of the situation registered in my head. I jumped almost forty feet before so why couldn't I do it again the roofs were fairly close together so I might be able to leap frog my way to the hospital. I did a test jumping straight up into the air jumping about twenty feet straight up.

I was so shocked that I thought I was going to land flat on my ass but the new inhuman instincts took hold and guided my body to land just as graceful as I had before. After I got past the initial shock I focused on my objective so I walked up to the edge and crouched digging the balls of my feet into the ground and keeping myself from falling forward with my hands.

I pushed off the ground and went sailing straight through the air again just as far if not farther than last time and I stuck the landing on the roof of yet another building.

"Whoa," I whispered again disbelieving of the feat that I just accomplished with minimal effort. I looked back to see that I jumped about forty feet this time around landing on my feet right on the edge of the building I resided on now. I teetered on the edge for about ten seconds to find that my balance was phenomenal. At least all these freaky abilities gave me a major edge in a fight, now if only the price for them wasn't insanity then I just might consider keeping the infection in my blood.

However even if the infection hasn't taken effect as of yet I didn't want to press my luck to find out how long I could last. Not with my sanity at risk especially if there's some chance however small that there is a cure. I looked at my next obstacle the building across from the one I was on was taller than it which meant I had to jump straight up.

I studied the side of the building carefully to see some piping sticking from the side of it perfect for a foothold. I crouched and jumped straight up and landed without slipping on the round pipe. Again I jumped and reached the ledge grabbing it with both my hands and pulling myself up effortlessly.

As I got to my feet I noticed how strong I had really gotten I had just pulled my own body weight plus about thirty pounds of gear up over the ledge with my arms alone and nothing hurt. My muscles didn't burn they didn't even tingle there was no feeling of pain anywhere.

It was unnatural and wrong but it felt so right the thrill of it all. Whether that was the infection thinking for me or not I had no idea but I knew that I liked it the feeling of the air speeding past me the feeling of being weightless even if only for a sparse amount of seconds.

To think that I used to be afraid of heights too. I didn't know what to think about myself anymore everything about me was changing as the infection progressed. I had to get to that chopper to safety as fast as possible.

With those thoughts out of my head I looked around to get my bearings and surprise, surprise I saw said helicopter flying overhead to a nearby roof and land.

"But wait mercy is still a few blocks away," I said to myself.

"Well I guess I shouldn't question it when it was so close. The roof it landed on was across the street but I would just barely able to make the jump. Hopefully the pilot would see me while I was doing it otherwise I'd be shot without question. So I waited and watched getting some gloves out of my pack to cover up my hands and the claws that now sprouted from them.

The pilot got out of the chopper pistol in hand and walked around to the side that wasn't facing me to check something. I quickly took the opportunity to make the jump and sailed silently through the air landing on the edge of my mark without a sound. The pilot didn't even notice I looked around to see a door leading to the roof.

That was good it meant that I could easily lie about how I got up here I carefully walked around the chopper to him careful to keep my distance. Without warning he whipped around and pointed his pistol at me. I put my hands up and stopped in my tracks.

"Don't shoot!" I exclaimed in a rather panicked tone. He slowly lowered his pistol and examined me head to toe no doubt skeptical because of my appearance.

"You infected?" he questioned. I shook my head no thus blatantly lying to him. Good thing the bandage on my arm was concealed by my jackets sleeve and my gloves hid my hands from sight. Lucky my face was also concealed by the hood otherwise he probably wouldn't have believed me.

"How you get up here and more importantly how did you know I was here?" he questioned.

"I was sleeping in the building and I heard the helicopter land, I came up the stairs to check out the roof," I said lying through my teeth. He seemed to believe my story and put his pistol away nodding to me as a response.

"Your lucky you found me, I'm just stopping here to check the bird before I head off to pick up some people from mercy hospital," he said.

"There are other survivors?" I questioned.

"Yeah they contacted me recently from the roof of the hospital I'm due to pick them up in about five minutes once they contact me," he said.

I approached him to have him put his hand out to shake my own. I was about two feet away from him and took it in a strong shake staring down at it the entire time. It went on for a little to long and I was starting to get nervous because it was like I couldn't control myself.

Something at the back of my mind was pushing and it was starting to come through.

"Hey buddy can I have my arm back… Aghh WHAT THE FUCK," he screamed as I bit into his arm. I ripped a chunk of flesh from his arm as I pulled away. I snapped out of my trance as I saw his face register the truth of the situation.

I spit the bloody chunk out of my mouth with a look of horror on my face and his. Him from the fact that he was now infected and me because I had just ruined my one shot at the cure. The shock was gone from his face as he reached for his pistol.

I bolted and leaped of the roof onto the building next to us as he started to fire at me screaming profanities as he saw firsthand what I really was. The gunfire abated as I got over the ledge of the higher building and he lost sight of him. After a minute or two of listening to him curse as he finished his inspection ever vigilant should I make a reappearance.

I heard the rotors of the chopper start up and soon it rose up ten feet above my level facing away from me and toward mercy. I don't know why I jumped I told myself it was because I was desperate and wanted the cure but I can't shake the feeling it was because I liked how his flesh tasted. Despite the reason I hit my mark and grabbed onto one of his landing skids my weight didn't seem to make a difference thankfully.

I pulled myself up hanging onto the door of the chopper and standing on the skid crouching low hoping he wouldn't notice. Lucky for me he didn't seem to instead he just kept focused on his task at hand getting whoever made it to mercy out of here. I could hear him above the rotors cursing his luck and me.

It wasn't the first time I was called a monster but this time I really was so it really made an impact. After about five minutes mercy came into view and I was in for a rather big surprise.

**Ok I'm gonna end it here seems like and good spot not really a cliffhanger if you ask me. Hope you enjoyed next chapter will come out soon till then viva la vida.**


	3. Bad news, giant birds, and a hiking trip

**Disclaimer- I don't own left 4 dead valve does yada, yada, yada you should know the drill by now.**

**Next chapter in my new exciting series jk. Hope you enjoy the read new chapter will be out tomorrow. Onward through the misty fog we go!**

I watched as mercy hospitals roof got nearer and soon the battle that resided on it became apparent. A literal flood of infected bodies crashing like waves against a makeshift fort bullets cutting into the crowds.

Blood and gore was abundant heads blown open like melon's splattering brains all around, arms nearly amputated and crimson arcs of arterial blood spray in abundance

We were close enough now to here the sounds of battle even above the rotors. The pilot positioned the helicopter to hover next to the broken landing pad and shouted over a megaphone to the people fighting for their lives.

They registered the call and were swiftly making their way toward the chopper. I stayed low to avoid detection as I watched cautiously through the window of the door I was holding onto.

I couldn't believe my eyes it was them Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey. They all made it they managed to beat the tank. I was relieved as my guilt for leaving them was lifted from me like a fog that had just cleared.

My joy however was shot down when I heard the tell tale roar of the tank as it smashed through an opening to the roof and barreled toward the survivors.

They were five feet from the chopper and quickly climbed aboard the tank not far behind only about ten feet or so as the chopper started to lift off. But as soon as it cleared the building the tank leaped and barely managed to grab hold of the landing skid on the other side of the chopper from my position. The chopper swayed as the tremendous bulk of the tank brought it down.

The survivors were holding on to dear life and the pilot was trying his hardest to keep us from plummeting down to the ground. It was up to me to get him off so I crouched down lower and got a firm grip on my skid then I pulled out my shotgun and switched the safety off. I crossed my legs to hold onto the skid and let go with my hand so that I would hang upside-down.

My blood was rushing to my head as I stared the tank that hung across from me straight in the eyes. I brought my shotgun to bear despite all the turbulence and with a smirk I saw the tanks eyes widen in realization as I pulled both triggers. The tanks tough head almost exploded as the buckshot slammed into it's face like a truck going 60 miles and hour into a wall.

It's body went limp like all the others and it let go about a hundred stories above the street. I watched as the massive body turned into an ant as it descended rapidly into the streets below. The pilot steadied the chopper and got flying on course again to whatever safe place there was.

I pulled myself back up holstering my shotgun and getting back into my place out of sight of any who looked out the window. I could hear the others talking as if the rotors didn't exist I could hear them as if I was right next to them.

"God I thought we weren't gonna make it for a second there," said Zoey her voice distinct from the others.

"Yeah well we got lucky you came here when ya did fella," said Bill to the pilot.

"Yeah you guys are lucky I got there at all nearly became lunch for and infected minutes before I arrived," said the pilot. I felt a stab of pain at hearing that I was officially acknowledged as an infected. His next words troubled me even more as he spoke them.

"I don't suppose any of you can fly a helicopter?" he said.

"Why would you ask that?" said Louis. The pilot pause and I saw him look at the bite I gave him through the window.

"That infected that attacked me earlier got me good, took a chunk clean out of my arm then jumped away like a kangaroo, the point is I'm not immune which mean's I'm infected and I can already feel it happening so unless one of you can fly I'm gonna have to cut this trip short," he said.

"No none of us can fly one of these things so I guess your just gonna have to take us as far as you can go," said Bill.

I was kicking myself how could I have ruined my salvation I should have had more control but it just seemed so tempting like every pore of my body was screaming at me to bite him to rip him apart and revel in his guts. At least I didn't rip him apart though only bit him and in doing so doomed him to the same fate I was bound for if I didn't get help soon.

"To think that this was my last run too," said the pilot. That was just salt in the wound for me killing infected was easy but people had emotions and could really make you fell like a jackass.

"I'm so sorry," said Zoey.

"It's alright you didn't do it, anyway you guys gotta listen to me I'm gonna drop you off outside of the city in an old campsite I'll radio for a ground pick up at a nearby farmhouse, follow the trail and you should find it, the path is fairly clear cut safehouses along the way will have maps that'll help you get there. Sorry I can't get ya closer but I don't think I have much time," said the pilot.

The others were silent as he radioed the ground pick up to get them at the farm house.

"Oh one more thing guys time is essential you gotta get to the house and radio the driver before sunrise after tomorrow night so your best bet is to get some sleep at the campsite and head out first thing tomorrow night. Good luck we'll be to the campsite soon," said the pilot. The others nodded in solemn agreement.

"Thanks for the ride," said Francis. The pilot nodded a smirk on his face then a frown as he looked down at the bite that I gave him. I could still taste his blood on my tongue oh wait that was mine my tongue was still bleeding if only a little.

A good fifteen minutes of flying and we were hovering over the campsite.

"This is where you guys get off," said the pilot. The others got off and I followed suit looking through the window at the pilot he didn't turn so I was unseen by his eyes.

"Won't be long now," I heard him mutter as he took off. The others didn't notice me as we all watched him fly away once he got forty feet away the chopper started to flutter indicating that he was turning. Forty feet off the ground it began to spin and veer off the straight course it had been on.

The chopper finally disappeared into the trees far away from us and we heard the muted crash as he collided with the forest below. They others still hadn't taken notice of me so I decided to get out of there while I still had the chance. I silently jumped up into the tree tops and after a rather noisy landing I was hoping that the survivors would think it was just a giant bird.

Bill looked up in my direction having heard the noise but the foliage hid me very well and eventually he looked away still alert. As the survivors decided what their plan was going to be I decided to venture on to get a head start.

I started to work my way through the tree tops as quiet as I could but it was as if the graceful movements I was pulling off came with ease as if I practiced my entire life.

"That's just great, just peachy I becoming even more like one of those freaks," I admonished myself.

My brief fight with myself did not impact my movements at all however my gear did occasionally snag on a stray branch but that didn't impede me for long any way.

After about three minutes the tree line ended and I almost went careening into a big gully. As luck would have it there was a bridge nearby so I decided to behave like a sane person and use it even if my mind was nagging at me to just take the leap.

I jumped down from my place in my tree and landed at the foot of the bridge. As I looked at the rickety structure I was starting to have second thoughts and was considering jumping across anyway. After all no sense falling to my death if I had the means to easily avoid it, then again I'm not sure if I can fall to my death anymore anyway given my current condition.

I put these thoughts aside as I stepped onto the first rotten plank and started to slowly walk to the other side. About halfway across a plank gave out and my left leg was dangling and my balls were hurting. I slowly recovered not wanting to put too much weight on any one plank for fear of repeating the same scenario.

Once I got my leg back I swiftly went the rest of the way across the bridge on light feet hoping that the bridge would give. I was a little worried for the survivors though they had more people and more gear. The bridge looked as though it was about to collapse as it was so I decided to keep watch.

It was the least I could do after they saved my life, even if they were the ones that almost killed me. I hid in some nearby bushes and watched as they progressed slower than I did about five feet apart.

I heard the screams and animal-like sounds before them as a horde of infected approached from the side they were just on. I pulled out my hunting rifle so I could cover them from the approaching lunatics.

As the first infected neared the edge of the bridge I took the shot and hit it squarely in the chest the power of the heavy caliber rounds killing it. The survivors were too busy running to notice and they didn't want to turn and fight on such an unsteady and narrow place.

More came rushing from the tree line eight more shots eight more kills. I was on my last round when one of the little bastards started tearing at the ropes holding the bridge up.

"Little pricks are getting smarter," I said as I shot my last round. The bullet clipped the infected mans shoulder nearly taking his arm clean off from the force of the heavy round. Despite his now useless arm he was still going and as Zoey at the back was nearing the end the infected cut the rope making the bridge give way.

"Shit," I whispered harshly as I jumped ready to catch my friend as she started to fall backwards because of the collapsing bridge. As Zoey fell it was apparent to me that I timed it right and I managed to catch her midway into her fall. She was still screaming even as I caught her she held on tightly probably not knowing what was going on.

My feet hit the ground and I absorbed the impact with a grunt but I was being overly dramatic I hardly felt it. For her part Zoey was unharmed her cries for help abated as she looked at me staring into my eyes although she wouldn't know given the hood. I jumped straight up and landed on a ledge jutting out just ten feet under the bridge and I put her down.

She was speechless probably didn't recognize me seeing as the way I looked like one of those freaks the one they called hunters hell I even had the hood now. I put my finger to my lips and shushed her, she nodded and I jumped away as the cries of my other friends drew near.

They must not have noticed what had happened in all the excitement and had quickly gotten wind of the situation after they heard Zoey scream. I was watching as they approached the ledge and looked down to see Zoey staring in the direction I vanished. I could hear the words coming out of their mouths clearly no doubt a by product of becoming a freak.

"Zoey you alright," said Bill looking over the edge with the others not far behind. Zoey swiveled her head in his direction snapped out of her stupor.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she said her voice quivering. I don't blame her for being a little spooked I would be had the roles been reversed. Francis reached down to her and she tentatively took his hand and was hauled up by his strong arm. When she finally got back on her feet she visibly shivered whether from our encounter or the cold I didn't know.

"What happened it looked like you were dead for sure," asked Louis. Zoey shook her head as she thought back on what happened moments before.

"I-I think a hunter saved me," she said. Bill eyed her no doubt trying to gauge if she was really ok.

"You sure Zoey. I mean you could just be in shock. Besides when have we seen a friendly infected," said Bill. Zoey again shook her head but this time in defiance with a determined look on her face.

"After all that's happened you think something like that little fall would shock me. Besides that I know what I saw it was a goddamn hunter that leaped out and saved me," she said a hint of frustration in her voice.

Louis put his hands up in mock surrender at her outburst after all no guy wants a woman pissed off at him.

"Okay, okay calm down Zoey we believe you. Right Bill," said Louis. Bill nodded uttering a quick apology to Zoey which seemed to satisfy her. She shook her head and started off in the direction they were heading leaving the others behind her.

"You know guys I did hear some shots go off and I wasn't shooting at those infected across the bridge," said Francis.

"Neither was I what about you Bill?" asked Louis.

"Nope," stated Bill simply.

"Heh looks like Zoey has a guardian angel then huh," said Louis.

"That or and infected stalker," said Bill as he started to walk off after Zoey. Francis and Louis exchanged glances and headed off after him. I watched the group disappear behind the trees their voices fading and soon all I could hear was small spurts of gunfire.

"Just great she didn't even recognize me which means there's not much hope for being accepted back into the group. They'd probably shoot me on sight and I kinda liked Zoey. Man this sucks," I said.

"Great now I'm talking to myself," I muttered as I jumped back to the trees. As I was perched on a branch I looked at my hands still hidden by the gloves. I pulled them off and stuffed them in my bag, as much as I hate to admit it these claws of mine were useful and I had a feeling I would need every advantage I could get.

I started to travel again through the treetops and everything seemed peaceful even the gunfire and sounds of fighting were gone. All that was left to tell that there had been anyone around were the dead bodies of a few infected pools of blood flowing from massive wounds. If I had to guess this was the work of Francis and his shotgun.

I jumped down to the ground where the bodies resided and was hit by the multitude of smells which permeated the air. I recognized a few of them as my friends. Heavy smell of alcohol that was Francis strawberry shampoo no doubt Zoey, the cologne Louis had on him and Bills distinct smell of cigarettes.

"Creepy I can track by scent now what's next?" I muttered shrugging toward the sky as if the almighty would answer me.

I took in one last glance at the killing grounds and started walking in the direction the scents took me. At least I felt a little normal walking instead of jumping but if I was honest with myself I have to admit that I enjoyed my new method of travel. It was faster than walking not to mention quieter and more efficient and the near constant adrenaline rush it gave me was nearly intoxicating.

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I continued on the path the scents seemed to generate almost like I could see them rather than actually smell the scents. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a growl emanate from behind me I turned slowly to see the crouched form of a hunter. I pulled out my shotgun flicking off the safety about to shoot when I noticed something.

It hadn't attacked me even though it had clearly been behind me and could have jumped me before I had the chance to react. It stood up and looked at me head tilted to the side like a dog as if questioning what I was doing. I stood ready in case it attacked and was just trying to catch me off guard since it now knew I was ready.

It walked straight at me and I backed up a little but then stopped as I noticed it's posture was relaxed. I lowered my shotgun as it was five feet from me and waited to see what it would do, to my surprise it walked right past me. I turned and watched as it sniffed the air and started running in the direction where I was heading before right toward my friends.

He picked up the same scents I did no doubt and was probably running off to his death. Not much of a problem after all one hunter wasn't a match for those four Francis would probably chew him up and spit him out in seconds.

I holstered my shotgun feeling it rather useless seeing as the infected didn't seem to care about me anymore. And why should they after all I am one of them or at least I look like one of them.

"Great now the freaks have officially embraced me as one of their own," I muttered as I again started off in the direction of the scents. Eventually the trail led to some kind of factory in which was a saferoom marked by the red door the scent trail stopped there. My friends must be getting some rest for tomorrow night so they had the full energy needed to make the journey before the truck arrived.

I jumped up to the roof so I could get around the building without getting shot. My foot steps hardly made a sound as I walked on the metal roofing almost silently like a prowling predator. Or like a hunter stalking his prey but that was based on point of view and I don't particularly like that label.

I got to the other side in no time and jumped down to the ground and as I stood up I heard the footsteps to my right and then that unmistakable voice.

"Does he have a gun on his back?" asked Louis. I heard the clicking of safeties being flicked off and turned to look at them like a deer in the head lights. As I did so I was blinded by the bright flashlights pointed at me. I recoiled as the beams hit my eyes and instinctively jumped somewhere anywhere to get away.

My bad luck seemed to kick in and I crashed into something toppling to the ground rolling until I was on top. I looked down to see Zoey under me frozen probably waiting for the slashing strikes that never came.

"Hunters got Zoey," yelled Francis.

Next thing I knew I was smacked in the head with a rather solid blow courtesy of Bill. As I stumbled backwards from the hit I tried to gain my bearings looking all around I again jumped this time colliding into a nearby pole. I waited for the gunfire to snuff out my life but the sharp cracks never came.

I cracked open my eyes to see what was going on, they were staring at me trying to hide their sniggering but it eventually got the better of them and they were hit with a flood of laughter. I have to say it must have been funny seeing me smacking my head on the pole like that.

At the moment though I wanted to get the hell out of here before they came to their senses and shot me. I scrambled to my feet and jumped away flying over a nearby fence and into the woods beyond. The laughter died down as soon as I left and I listened as they talked among themselves.

"Did you see that hunter was it retarded or what," said Francis still chuckling.

"I don't know but did you notice how it didn't attack Zoey," said Bill.

"Hmm maybe Zoey's got a zombie crush," said Louis nudging her a bit.

"Guys that was the hunter that saved me before," she said.

"You sure Zoe I mean all hunters kinda look alike to me, are you sure it was the same one?" asked Louis. Zoey nodded matter-of-factly in response.

"Yeah same jacket and everything," she responded.

"Now that you mention it I kinda remember seeing that jacket before but I forget where, damn memory first thing to go when ya get old," said Bill.

"Whatever it's gone now we should go while the infected aren't around, besides that hunter may not be so friendly the next time we run into him," stated Louis.

"Your right let's get the hell out of here," said Francis.

"Why so quick to run Francis, scared?" quipped Zoey.

"No standing in one place just gets me anxious is all," he retorted.

"Riiight," replied Zoey.

"Cut the chatter! Louis is right lets move we have to get to the farm house by tomorrow mourning," said Bill cutting in.

I blushed a little at the whole Zoey incident but then again it's not like I ever had a shot at her anyway. I mean I just came out of a bad relationship and the whole end of the world screwed with everyone's heads. Plus I don't think that given my current condition there would be any sort of mutual attraction not to mention our time together wasn't particularly long.

"And there's the whole bit when I left them all to die," I said out loud. I moved from my position behind a tree as soon as they were out of sight and I started to move once again using the roof. I made it to what looked like an old barn in no time and took in the sights. Infected roaming around a pile of dead cows not to mention a really fat guy who looked on the verge of exploding.

The infected ignored me like the hunter did before except for that fat one who seemed like it couldn't get close enough. I was so unnerved that I pulled out my shotgun and put one solid shot right in it's big bloated festering body. The expression on my face when it exploded must have been priceless as I was covered in blood guts and a horrible smelling liquid.

I was putting my shotgun back in it's holster when I noticed all the infected in the area staring at me two at least ten feet away on my right and left. One even started to growl at me and I was reasonably worried.

"God really hates me," I said. The freaks took that as the order to attack me running in that same dead-on sprint as they always did. I didn't have time to get my gun back out so my reflexes took over as I rocketed straight up. The two infected that were right and left of my position on the ground collided into each other head first the impact of their skulls making a sickening wet crack.

To add insult to injury I landed planting each foot into both of their backs effectively breaking them thus stopping them from getting back up. I turned just in time to see another infected coming at me and I swung my hand and smashed it into his face.

My claws made a nasty gash tearing out his eyes in the process and sending them flying one still held by the fleshy rope which fed info to the brain. I was looking around again to see that I was surrounded and to say I was frustrated would be an understatement.

The infected however seemed apprehensive about attacking me and that was when a rather feral scream or rather roar issued from my throat. It scared me hearing that come from my own mouth but the infected backed off maybe they did have some sense left after all. As they began to wander off I loosened up my crouched over posture becoming straight once more.

I looked at my hands covered in blood and fat guy gunk which seemed to provoke the infected attack from before.

"Hmm note to self avoid fat bloated infected and when the opportunity comes take a shower," I said out loud.

I really wanted that shower too anything that would make me feel normal would help. I started off again positive the others would be able to handle themselves. I soon found myself at the end of the road which turned into an mini cliff and a nearby building about five feet away. I made the jump to the roof which was sticking out with ease and took my rifle of my back looking through the scope looking around for the right direction to go.

It was obvious that I should take the road laid out in front of me and I felt stupid for even going through the whole process. I slung the rifle across my back into it's place and jumped down to the road and began to follow it.

The path led to some kind of bid warehouse which was almost completely abandoned save for few stray infected. I walked leisurely through the structure and soon found myself following some train track in some kind of tunnel. I reached the saferoom soon after that and walked in making sure not to lock and bar the door so my friends could get in when they caught up.

I went out to continue on the path toward the farmhouse thinking that if I could reach it before my friends that I might be able to use the bathroom that is if there was one. Hell I should be more optimistic then again life has given me plenty of reasons not to lately. I pushed those thoughts aside as I continued through the tunnel I was currently in until I found some tracks that led into some kind of train yard.

It was fairly big and open some train cars scattered here and there out of service since the infection. Hell maybe before the infection from the looks of things the they were practically falling apart. I looked around for some way to my destination when I noticed a bridge up overhead. Seeing no other plausible route I jumped up to it landing in the middle of the bridge.

I walked across to the other side to find another saferoom which I walked through and searched. I found plenty of bottled water inside so I figured no one would mind if I used it to clean my hands and face. After the quick wash most of the blood was off and I felt somewhat human again. At least I wouldn't look like I just ate someone anymore now all I had to worry about was the claws and the teeth.

If I ever met someone I wouldn't want to blow my cover and get killed because of a misunderstanding. I was out of the saferoom and on the path again as the sun started to rise which meant my friends would be stopping to rest up for tomorrow nights ordeal. I decided to stop soon as well and try to get some sleep while I was at it even if I didn't feel tired it couldn't be good for my body to keep going like this.

I was yet again following the tracks until I came upon and roadblock or rather a pileup of train cars. Luckily though there happened to be a rather big house off to the side of the tracks which looked fitting for a days rest. After all why would I spend a night in a cramped saferoom when the infected didn't care about me anymore. Nope a nice house sleeping in a comfy bed would do wonders for me even if it wouldn't stop this nightmare I was in.

Namely the whole bit about mutating into some psychotic freak but I guess that was technically the least of my problems at the moment. Not being shot by survivors, getting rescued, and being cured were priority one.

A nice shower courtesy of this abandoned house would be nice too and god willing maybe a change of clothes. Anything that would make me look more human would help in my quest and maybe if I could get presentable enough I could get back in the group.

"Careful Bob one step at a time no need to rush things," I whispered to myself as I walked to a door leading into the house. I tried the doorknob but it was locked so in frustration I slashed at the door and imagine my surprise when my arm smashed through the door. I wiggled my fingers to find nothing broken and then getting over my shock searched around for the door lock.

I found the lock and turned it hearing the faint click I pulled my arm from the hole I made and calmly turned the knob opening the door. I was a little taken aback by the sight on a rather bloody lawn mower turned on it's side blood and guts abound.

"Well someone was creative in defending their home," I muttered. I walked to the stairs careful not to slip on a few meaty bits and innards spread all over the floor. The stairs were fairly clean just dirty footprints leading up and out into the house itself I followed them until they stopped at a door. I went into the small room which had a bed and a lump in said bed.

I walked over to the bed and looked at the lump to see no movement and I could hear no breathing. So I pulled the covers off to discover a dead body another suicide from the looks of it. Shot himself in the head after he covered himself up the gun was still in his hand a small glock 9mm. I put the covers back over the dead form nothing I could do now for the poor bastard.

Besides at least I wouldn't have to kill him myself seeing as he would have undoubtedly tried to kill me had he been alive. Putting the thoughts aside I went out of the room to search the rest of the house to find the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror to see that despite my impromptu wash before blood was still smeared around my mouth add the fact that I looked like a hobo and I was a shoo-in for passing as an infected.

I tested the shower to find that it was still in working order so I locked the door and stripped down. I walked into the embrace of the water and while it may have been freezing at least it was washing away the layers of sweat, dirt, and blood off of my body. It took a few minutes for me to clean myself off and then I stepped out to find myself looking in the mirror again.

Despite the teeth and claws and eyes I could pass for human if I was careful. The eyes weren't as problematic because people probably wouldn't care too much about them. The teeth and claws however were very noticeable so that meant no smiling and gloves on when around other survivors.

"I can remember that right?" I asked my reflection. To my disappointment it didn't answer back and I was still a little disheartened about this whole mess. I put all my clothes back on except for the jacket it needed to be washed so I ran it under the stream of water and scrubbed with a rag to get the dried blood off which had onto cake on the fabric.

After what felt like an eternity I was done and it looked good as new just needed to be dried and I could wear it again. I rung it out and hung it up to dry as the sun finally rose which meant it was time for sleep. No doubt my friends had already stopped to rest for the day in the nearby saferoom so they wouldn't come barging in on me.

I went into the living room and took residence on the couch seeing as the only bedroom in the house was occupied at the moment. I kept my shotgun cradled in my arms as I tried to doze off and after a while the quietness of the house allowed my stressed mind enough peace to shutdown and drift into the glorious peace of sleep.

Hours later at dusk I woke with a start at the sudden beeping of a nearby alarm clock having the first peaceful sleep I had in days interrupted I was rather pissed. I simply shot the offending machine with my shotgun still in my hands thus silencing it forever.

Seeing as I probably wouldn't get back to sleep I got up and set about to get ready for the rest of the journey before my friends also arrived as they eventually would. I went to the bathroom and plucked my jacket from where it hung reveling in the cleanness of the fabric now that it had been washed. It was even more comfortable to wear now that the blood was off and I felt cleaner and more human which lifted my spirits.

After I collected my gear I jumped out the window to land on the ground below on the other side of the pileup. I turned right to find a bridge with a train car in the middle which had been converted into a safehouse.

As I began walking something felt off as I walked and the wind blew through my short hair. It didn't take me long to notice that I had my hood down so I remedied the situation by pulling it up.

Everything felt right as the shadows of my hood covered my face making the eyes less noticeable and since the jacket was now nice and clean it would be harder for a survivor my friends included to tell what I really was. Things were starting to look up in my mind as I reached the safehouse and went in.

I took some ammo and wrote a little message on the wall kind of like a letter to my friends so they would know I was alive. Whether they would read it I had no idea but at least it put my mind at ease knowing that I could apologize for leaving them the way I did. The message done I continued on the path to the farmhouse where god willing I would meet them again.

Hopefully the cure would follow our possible reunion and they wouldn't know that I was the hunter they saw. One advantage I had was that my jacket was almost unrecognizable from when they saw me as the hunter and not Bob. Too bad I had claws, sharp teeth, and was now borderline insane but that's not too much to deal with right?

I nodded my head in agreement with my thoughts as I walked out of the saferoom shutting the door as I went. I was walking down the wooded tracks not paying much attention to the infected wandering around in the trees on either side of the tracks. For the most part they ignored me and if one stumbled into my path I would just push it aside making it go flying and smashing into the ground like a sack of potatoes.

It was surprising how all of this happened from some bad case of the sniffles the insanity, strength, freakish night vision. All of it was so very surreal and unlike a lot of people I was enjoying the whole fucked up experience. Maybe I'm just one sick puppy or the infection was starting to win out but it's still a bit early to tell.

At the end a train car blocked the rest of the tracks and seemed to have a ladder leading up to the supposed path to the farm house. I jumped the ten feet up and landed on top of the train car and walked arms out to either side like a kid balancing on a pole. The small path was bordered on both sides by scrubs and various undergrowth maybe even poison ivy but I had enough problems so I didn't go poking around.

The path ended and I was staring down an ocean of a cornfield surrounding a rather big house with barn off to the side.

"If this isn't the place then god sure does hate me," I said out loud.

I jumped down from the small overlook and was working my way through the cornfield but soon I was jumping over the rather tall stalks to get to my destination faster. Plus cornfields always creeped me out as a child and while I was now one of the monsters I once feared the old stigma didn't go away.

Finally I was on open ground and right in front of the door to the house. I walked up and tested the knob and was very satisfied when it turned and I was able to push the door open. I walked into the spacious house and heard a radio going with someone talking on it asking if anyone was alright and ready to be picked up.

I left it alone for the moment figuring it was better to wait for the others before calling for pickup. The infected seemed to home-in on hope and rescue site like guided missiles anyway so it was best not to prematurely cause the event to happen. Instead I walked around the house still untouched by the rest of the world.

Instead I began to wander around the house wondering if the owner had gotten out alive. Maybe he had gotten picked up when the evacuations were in full force or maybe he went into the remote woods. As I entered the master bedroom those optimistic thoughts were quelled upon seeing the mutilated body on the bed.

The sheets were drenched in blood and his intestine were hanging out almost slipping off the bed. I walked over to the corpse feeling a little hungry but I pushed that aside as I pulled a heavy blanket over the dead man. I walked away from the room shutting the door behind me wondering what did that to him because it didn't look like a normal infected attack.

I made my way back to the front of the house and sat on the chair which resided on the porch to wait for the others to hopefully arrive. As I sat I absentmindedly put my gloves back on hiding my clawed hands. I rocked back and forth in the chair as I waited and counted the stalks of corn to pass the time wondering if any infected were hiding within the forest of corn.

The kind of quiet which had descended upon the farm was unheard of within the city and I enjoyed it while I could.

"The calm before the storm," I whispered to the darkness.

**Okay next chapter will have lots of action and will be out soon. Already working on it and it's halfway there so should be out in a day or two at most.**


	4. rescue and detainment

**Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead or it's characters nor do I make any money from this. However my characters are my property.**

**Okay so this would be the next chapter lots of action ahead so I hope it's understandable. I've tried my best hope you enjoy the story.**

I was up to 2576 stalks of corn when gunfire and screams erupted within the vast expanse of said cornfield. I sat back a little tense and waited certain that they could handle the sparse amount of infected within the gloom of the stalks. I checked the gloves and jacket again making sure I would pass as human to them ready to scream out to stop if they shot at me.

"Remember not to show those pearly whites of yours jackass," I said to myself as I covered stopped smiling. All things considered they made excellent time and were coming toward me as I was talking to myself. When they saw me sitting as I was the effect was instant as they raised their guns all pointing in my direction and I was positive they would shoot until Bill spoke up.

"Five seconds to talk buddy," he said a hint of malice in his voice.

"And here I thought you guys would recognize an old friend. Especially after that heartfelt message I left back in the saferoom," I said faking a slightly sad voice. When the words came from my mouth I was happy to hear that I still had my voice.

"Bob?" asked Bill. I nodded as they all lowered their weapons and the realization came to their faces. Bill walked forward to put out his hand which I took in a firm shake.

"It's good to see your alive and all but how did ya get out of the city," asked Bill.

"Forget about the city how did you survive? That tank sent you flying out of a two story building." said Francis cutting in.

"I was lucky with I fall just got cut up a bit and as for how I got out well let's just say that mercy wasn't the only evac still running," I said.

"So wait how did you know to come here?" asked Zoey.

"The guy that gave me the ride told me about the trail and sent me on my way something about checkpoints between pickups. I've been waiting here for a bit now waiting for the right time to contact the next pickup," I said lying through my teeth.

"Well whatever man I for one just think it's good to see you it's been a crazy two nights so far. I mean you wouldn't believe what's been happening," said Louis.

"Yeah some crazy hunter has some kind of crush on Zoey. First he save her and then he doesn't kill her and jumps into a pole it was hilarious, you shoulda been there," said Francis.

"FRANCIS," hissed Zoey blushing a little bit. I inwardly smirked a little bit at the thought of the past night when the events had transpired.

"Well Zoey i have to say I'm a little jealous of this hunter," I said. My response gave her more reason to blush as she was fighting with the biker.

"Alright, alright reunions over. Bob you said something about a pickup so I assume that there's a radio nearby," said Bill. I nodded and motion for them to follow me into the house as I opened the door and walked into the house.

"Word of warning don't go into the upstairs bedroom," I said.

"Why?" asked Zoey.

"Two weeks of the infection and you really need to asked that question," said Louis. Zoey paled a little realizing the slight foolishness of the question as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her.

"Let's just say the owner isn't feeling well and leave it at that," I answered her softly. She nodded and was quiet for the rest of the short walk to the room where the radio resided still squawking away in the same voice as it had been since I arrived.

"There ya go the key to our salvation," I said as I gestured to the radio. Bill walked up to it just as the man on the other end finished his latest call for survivors.

"Hello we copy there are five of us here all ready and willing," he said. The voice crackled at the other end in a relieved tone.

"Thank god I was beginning you guys weren't going to show thought Jake crashed before he could drop you off," said the man on the other end.

"So how long till we can expect pickup from this place," asked Bill.

"I'm about fifteen minutes away so when your ready call me up to come get you. I would suggest setting up a defense the infected will come running to the sound of the engine of this monster and the farm house is in their way. Alright so call back when your good and ready," said the voice as it cut out.

"So what's the plan Bill?" asked Francis. Bill was thinking for a moment no doubt taking in all the possible outcomes and looking around the place for weaknesses.

"Ok the windows have some fairly heavy boards on them so they shouldn't be an issue. It's a good thing you were here Bob having five people will make this a lot easier. So I want you to cover us from the second floor with that rifle of yours and Francis you and Louis will cover the back door. Zoey and I will cover the front if any of us runs out of ammo the other covers them until they get more or until they find a heavy object. Alright everyone got it?" stated Bill.

We all nodded and went about collecting as much ammo as we could from the stockpile on the kitchen table. Before we got to our posts I stopped Zoey and handed her my hatchet.

"Here it's been good luck for me so far and I won't need it on the roof," I said. She smiled at me and accepted the weapon putting it in her belt.

"Thanks," she said.

"Okay everyone I'm making the call so get to your positions now," said Bill cutting into the moment.

"Everything's gonna be just peachy," I said walking up the stairs as Bill called it in. I could hear his voice as well as our rescuers response and then all was quiet around and in the farmhouse save for a few clicks of safeties going off and bullets being chambered.

Then I heard it a dull roar in the distance the sound of a powerful engine being started up. The infected heard it too from their various dwellings and an eerie roar erupted as hundreds if not thousands of voices seem to chorus all at once. The sound sent a shiver up my spine and soon they were coming for us their imminent arrival punctuated by their inhuman cries.

I rushed through the master bedroom the body still covered by the blanket and went out a window whose boards had been broken. I walked onto the roof to see the razor wire surrounding the edges of the roof and I was facing the cornfield. However something about it seemed off as it seemed to be moving without any wind to move it.

I got my rifle from its place on my back and looked through the scope to see the swift and insanely agile movements of the infected. I called down to the others telling them to get ready for a big horde and Bill called back to me barking orders to the others as he did so.

I started to pickoff the infected that I could aiming for the ones moving closely together ensuring a hit. I killed about five before I heard the others open fire and started seeing the virtual wave of infected fall as bullets cut into their ranks.

The spectacular sight of blood and gore as the bullets hit the wall of infected was punctuated by the loud chatter of automatic weapons, booms of a shotgun, and the sharp cracks of my hunting rifle.

I watched through my scope as the heads exploded and bodies were knocked back by the force of some shots making red blooms as heavy rounds smashed into chests. The carnage was almost unimaginable even in real war it was never like this never this violent or graphic.

The infected paid no mind to their dead and dying brethren the living ones simply trampled them in their race to get at the meat. Two more shot's came from my rifle and I was out reloading as soon as I heard the click. In no time I was firing into the crowd again but for everyone I killed ten more took its place.

Soon the amount of ground the infected had gained was noticeable and I could hear the others shouting as they got closer. I started to conserve my ammo taking shots at the infected that got too close to the others.

I covered them as they took care of the greater threat of the horde. I was going in circles around the roof going from one side to the other covering Bill and Zoey then Louis and Francis.

"It's a good thing I don't get tired anymore," I said roughly as I continued the perpetual laps across the roof. I was doing a good job of covering the others from the stray infected but sooner or later the infected would overwhelm us if it kept up like this.

I was on my fifth clip when I heard the coughing to my left in the barn. I looked to see an infected shoot out a long tongue at Louis catching him around the leg.

I turned and shot the infected as it started to drag Louis away screaming as he was pulled down to the ground. I shot it a second time and it died in a big puff of smoke then I turned to cover Louis as he got up off the ground. Three more infected dead and about five minutes into the whole ordeal with ten more to go.

I continued to fire as did the others Louis having recovered all of us shooting at the horde almost vaporizing some unfortunate infected caught in the hail of bullets. It was long until I saw Francis pull out two bottles light them up and throw they into the crowd. The mob of infected along with the ground caught ablaze and the smell of charred flesh was quick to spread through the air.

The rest of the horde rushed into the flames to die like moths did with a campfire. They perished in flailing masses as the fire consumed the flesh from their bones I was shocked by the sight. Despite those mere hundred or so which had died in the flames there were hundreds more to take their place.

I was back to covering the others in no time and soon more infected were falling because of my shots and soon enough I was out of ammo for my rifle.

"I'm out!" I screamed down to Bill. I was lucky my voice carried over the sound of the battle.

"Then get yer ass down here and help us any other way you can!" yelled Bill right back never pausing in firing into the horde.

I rushed back into the window out of the room and down the stairs to go help Bill and Zoey since Francis and Louis had more Molotov's and fewer infected coming at them. I rushed out the front door and took my place on Bills right side on the porch and started firing at any infected that got too close with my double-barrel.

There was cursing and screams and gunfire all abound as the action kept going all in the matter of minutes I alone had taken at least sixty lives. Hundreds more were taken as a whole by the group and the bodies piled up as the other infected scuttled over the dead like ants. We all kept shooting and copious amounts of blood guts and gore covered the ground where each infected fell.

An infected woman's head all but exploded as the buckshot hit her face and tore it to little more than red ribbons of. It splattered across my face and some got in my mouth and for a second I paused strangely enjoying the taste in my mouth. Bill seemed to notice as he shook me roughly and snapped me back to reality as more infected began to surge forward.

They seemed to have no end as they poured from the cornfield which was flattened because of the sheer number of bodies which ran through shoving and pushing to get at the fresh meat. I reloaded and emptied another buckshot sandwich into a naked man covered in viscera.

"They're almost here right?" screamed Zoey over the din.

"I hope to god they are because I don't know how much longer we can hold out," yelled Bill in response.

Moments later Zoey threw her Uzi at the crowd knocking an infected man off his feet and toppling five other behind him. She pulled out the pistols from her pockets and resumed firing into the horde which never seemed to end.

It wasn't long before Bill ran out as well as myself in which case the whole battle would dissolve into a melee in which we would be overwhelmed. The evacuation shouldn't be too far off now maybe about five more minutes which would drag on like hours undoubtedly. We were all on autopilot shooting at the infected aim not being a factor anymore due to the sheer number of the horde.

One managed to weave past the bullets and rushed bill who smashed his rifles butt into it's face crushing it's nose and pushing it back. I put one shot into it's face pointblank and watched the almost surprised expression in it's eye's disappear as it's face became a soupy mess. Bill not missing a beat resumed firing as if my shooting the infected had been his plan all along.

I heard the sound of glass shattering as Louis threw another Molotov which would keep the infected at bay on their side for the moment. Francis came rushing threw the house like a bull another Molotov in his hand and as he past us he threw it in a arc over and then onto the horde. The mass of bodies was set ablaze as the flammable liquid spilled onto them instantly igniting.

The massive horde was reduced to a twitching heap as Louis appeared on our side and threw yet another Molotov. The waves seemed to stop and other than a few agonized cries of the infected on fire all was silent.

"How many of those do you have?" I asked.

"That was the last one," stated Louis.

"Alright we have to fall back into the house this is too much we'll funnel them into the hallway so they scant surround us so easily. When our ride gets here we'll get out by jumping off the roof," said Bill.

"You sure your hip can take that fall old man?" asked Francis.

"I ain't old jackass," Bill growled.

"Sounds like a plan let's hop to it," I interrupted.

There were a few distant howls as we started back into the house to replenish our ammo and shut the doors which were still intact despite the battle moments before. As the others restocked I moved couches and any other furniture I could get my hands on in front of both doors for and extra layer which could buy us some time.

As I moved the last bit of furniture into place I found something useful a baseball bat apparently the owner of the house was a fan. I swung it to get a feel for it and found it satisfactory enough to replace my hatchet.

"Bob if your done reliving your childhood over there maybe you could get some ammo and get ready because their pretty damn close!" shouted Bill shooting out the window by the door to make his point.

I nodded and went to the table to get some more ammo shoving as much as I could into the pockets of my jacket and pants. Then I slapped in a fresh clip checking the safety that evil little switch which could spell death so easily. Then again the infected didn't want me they wanted the sane ones not five feet from me.

I took position by Francis at the back door looking through the scope of my rifle at the tree line through the window seeing movement. The howling grew louder and I started to shoot the frontrunners who fell in heaps as their bodies failed them. Soon enough they were close enough for Francis whose shotgun started to make loud booms as it stopped infected as if they ran into a wall.

The chatter of automatic fire came from the other side of the house as Bill, Zoey, and Louis opened up on the horde outside banging on the door. It wasn't long before Francis and I were overwhelmed as well and the infected on our side reached the door and started to claw at it.

I continued to fire with my rifle not even aiming anymore since they were so close just pointing in the general direction of the infected got the intended result and soon flects of blood covered my face. The sound of wood splintering reached my ears as an arm burst through I tried to shoot the infected but my gun clicked signaling that I was out of bullets.

I then smashed the butt of the rifle into the infected mans face so hard that a few cracks appeared in the wooden stock he flew back face utterly destroyed by the strike. For the first time I think I saw Francis gawk at something he didn't do himself and he paused for a minute before continuing to fire into the crowd of snarling faces with tearing hands. The door was slowly being reduced to splinters and wouldn't hold for too much longer it was a good thing I stacked all available furniture in front.

I reloaded the rifle and shot out the door five times ripping through the crowd with tremendous effect as giant exit wounds were made as the bullets went through infected as if they were tissue paper. As I pulled the trigger for my sixth shot a slimy tongue sailed through the crowd through the hole in the door around my rifle and pulled it along with my upper body through the hole.

The ragged edges of the wood scratched me up as my face greeted a dozen or so infected waiting outside and soon I lost my grip and my rifle was pulled into the abyss of bodies as the infected began to pummel me. I guess it didn't matter that I was one of their own since I was between them and the meat so they began to pull and push trying to get me the new obstacle out of the way.

I fought back fiercely my new muscles making my punches and pushes knock infected on their asses but there were too many and even as they pulled Francis pulled harder griping me by my belt and jacket. It would have been comical had I not been being almost ripped apart at the time being used as the rope in a sick game of tug-of-war. At some point one of the infected had pulled off one of my gloves freeing the clawed hand within and ending the twisted game as I slashed at their faces and throats leaving ragged wounds and getting splashed in arterial blood spray.

By the time Francis got the upper hand I was gouging out some poor fucks eyes my rational mind almost completely lost in the melee when my comrade got me back through the hellish portal that was the hole in the door I must have had a deranged look in my eyes. My teeth were bared as Francis looked at me in shock and the realization that soon came over me calmed me knowing I was back among the ones that shouldn't know my secret.

Good thing he was looking at my face or he might have noticed my claws even with the racket the infected were making still doggedly tearing at the door and the crude barricade keeping them out. I quickly composed myself and hid my naked hand at my side making sure to keep it out of sight.

"Man you look like hell if I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of those vampires out there," Francis said his voice tense.

"Well seeing as I not we better get back to fighting for our lives," I said while wiping the blood off my face with my jackets sleeve. Francis nodded picking up his shotgun no doubt discarded on the floor when I was pulled through in his effort to help me.

I took my double-barrel from it's holster flicked of that damn safety and began to fire into the crowd alongside him seeing the faces disappear as they were blown into gore red chunks. Within the short time period since we began the walls adjacent to the door looked like some sick attempt at abstract art. The infected had nearly obliterated the door by now which was shattered to splinters the only thing keeping them back was the furniture and our almost never ending volleys of buckshot.

Soon enough I was out putting my double-barrel into it's holster nearly dropping it as I reached for the bat which was just feet away. As soon as my fingers closed around it I swung with one arm and smashed in and infected woman's face sending her reeling back acting as a bowling ball knocking over more infected who were in turn trampled as more came forward all wanting the goddamn meat.

I swung like a Wildman leaving smashed in faces and broken ribs, arms, and the occasional leg in my wake Francis all the while had run out shells and started using his shotgun very much like I was using the bat. We were holding them off pretty well Francis keeping up with me swing for swing the butt of his shotgun doing just as good a job as the bat.

Then that bloody tongue came forth again wrapping around my bat and pulled but this time I dug in and pulled back Francis grabbing the slimy appendage as well and we pulled and soon enough the boil and pustule covered face of the infected which it belonged to came into place. We yanked yet again bringing it's flailing form into the house the other infected around it still outside trying to get in but failing as they tried to get over their own piled up dead.

When in was finally on the ground at our feet I raised the bat over my head still wrapped in it's limp tongue and brought it down on it's head splitting it open burst pustules and boils releasing the noxious smoke into the air. We were coughing and were almost overrun by the infected that had managed to scramble over the barricade but I side stepped the one that lunged for me as did Francis.

Simultaneously we brought our clubs down upon their back hearing a wet snap as they impacted then hitting them again in the head for good measure. Francis then rounded and decked an infected halfway through the door frame knocking it back into the horde beyond further hindering their efforts.

"There aren't that many left!" shouted Francis as he smashed in another face.

"Yeah let's hope it stays that way. Hey Bill how much longer?" I yelled dislocating yet another jaw and shoving the owner back knocking down his friends as well.

"The pricks should be here any minute," he yelled back.

"I hope so I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," yelled Zoey chopping into an infected woman's face then wrenching the blade free to strike at another.

"Shit, shit, shit," hissed Louis punctuating the severity of the situation. In between the yells of communication we were all firing and fighting against the onslaught of our single-minded enemy still trying despite the tremendous loses which they took with no sign of stopping.

I bashed in the skull of the last infected on our side and had to stop myself from swinging at the thin air since the motion had become so natural in those sparse moments of battle. I took in my surroundings as the fight on our side came to a halt Francis's heavy breathing my own breathing seemingly unaffected by the intense combat and the lingering tat, tat, tat of automatic fire.

Soon the gunshots stopped and all I could hear was silence and the ringing in my own ears as well as the shallow breathing of the others no doubt exhausted and still with more fighting to come even with our rescue minutes possibly seconds away. As all the information was going through my head a loud horn interrupted the silence and the roar of powerful motors. Everyone seemed to freeze up as the sounds reached their ears and a man blared on a megaphone.

"Is anyone alive in there were here to take you to the safezone. Hello anyone at all you have ten seconds to make yourself known or we're going," he said the megaphone blaring out every detail in that oh so distinctive tone like in the beginning days of infection.

Bill snapped out of the stupor before anyone else and started yelling while going out the front door hands up to show he wasn't infected. As he scrambled over the makeshift barricade I had set up he was illuminated by a heavy flood light and for a moment that doorway looked like the path to heaven and it might as well have been.

We all followed on the way I set my hood back on as it had come down at some point during the battle. The floodlight nearly blinded me and I had to put my hand up to shield my eyes as Bill talked to megaphone man.

"We're all fine we want to get the hell out of here," Bill shouted over the roar of the engine.

"That's why we're here sir picked up your distress call. Now please all of you get out here and on board.

The ramp to the back compartment of the armored beast in front of us opened and two soldiers came out to either side to cover us should any infected be nearby. We all clambered up the ramp as fast as we could and the soldier quickly followed the ramp closing fast behind them as they sat down with the rest of us. Soon the engine picked up and we were moving and the megaphone man was down among us closing the hatch he had been up through closed behind him.

"You are a lucky bunch. Good thing our man radioed us or you guys would still be in the shit. Anyway it's great you made it we'll be at the safezone in about fifteen till then it should be a smooth ride to the base not even one of those giants can dent this puppy," he said patted the wall of the APC we were currently in.

"So uh are we really safe or what?" asked Zoey a little unbelieving which was understandable under the circumstances.

"Yes ma'am we surly are as soon as we get to base we'll get you guys set up with some quarters, food, and all behind about five layers of fences and walls with about a thousand trained personal with plenty of guns. We even have some doctors if any of you happen to be injured so there's nothing to worry about," he said in that crisp tone that told me he was military.

Zoey nodded then sighed as she put her head in her hands and then leaned back to relaxed for the short ride to the base.

"It's good to finally be safe after going through that hell but I have to admit I'm gonna miss it a little," stated Francis.

"You crazy fuck I can't wait to get some goddamn peace after all this shit. I swear that's the last time I go to your bar Francis," said Bill leaning back.

"I second that motion," said Louis.

Megaphone man just chuckled a little at the small banter which went about the group like wildfire. I sat back keeping my one hand in my jacket pocket hiding it from view it might have went unnoticed during the fight but now it would be like a naked man running into traffic.

"What about you Bob how do you feel?" asked Zoey startling me from my thoughts.

The others looked to me waiting for my reply regarding our rescue with expecting faces. I was quiet for a little while before I answered the question catching everyone's attention as I drew breath it was as if I was on some bad tv show and the suspense was killing the mass audience waiting with baited breath.

"I think we'll be just peachy," I said honestly secretly knowing I was lying given my condition which seemed to remind me of itself as a sudden pain shot threw my body.

I saw the others expression through strained eyes as I tried to hide it failing miserably as the hand in my pocket clutched my stomach and I shut my eyes tight. I heard the others start as Zoey came to my side.

"Are you okay?" she questioned but it seemed so far and dim barely audible to me. I slowly nodded my head even as it seemed to spin and I caught even more attention from those around me. I looked up catching my breath as the pain receded from my body dissipating like a fading dream. I looked around and everyone had this look on their face and it was so fucking irritating.

"What are you all looking at I'm fine!" I snapped which startled Zoey who had been right next to me. They all looked startled even Francis and Bill as If I was a family dog which had snapped at it's master. The megaphone man seemed to give me a look before getting up and making his way to where the driver was and the soldiers seemed to snap to attention. Apparently my response was louder than I thought.

"It's alright Bob no one said anything was wrong with you buddy," said Louis. As he said this I could hear the whispering of megaphone man as he talked to someone over the radio in up front by the driver.

"Yeah no need to go crazy or anything," said Francis. At that I snapped again not wanting to hear that word I wasn't like them I wasn't fucking nuts.

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped again startling everyone again. They were even more uneasy this time as they recovered and I knew I had just made a big mistake.

"It's okay Bob, Francis didn't mean it now did you Francis," chided Zoey like a mother. Francis nodded an apologetic look on his face and Bill just seemed to be more wary of me as did the soldiers. I relaxed and tried to calm down the raw emotions draining from my being anything to try and make them not see me for what I was. I breathed deeply and counted backwards from ten further calming myself down feeling less tense that oh so familiar pain of the infection changing me from the inside out at the back of my mind by now.

"I'm sorry I just get a little emotional at times I have a condition used to see a psychiatrist before this all happened," I said lying only partially. True my condition was the infection but I did see a shrink before this hell broke loose.

The others seemed to buy it and Zoey returned to my side rubbing my back as I leaned over head in my one gloved hand. The ride was smooth despite the bulky vehicle we were in and the sound of the heavy APC helped calm me some so I focused on that and the hand rubbing my back along with the sounds of reassurance from Zoey.

When I looked back up my eyes a little wet the others gave me apologetic looks even Bill though he still seem wary still retaining that memory of me when I snapped. In my anger and pain I must have cut my tongue on my sharpened teeth because I tasted blood and there was no other way it could have been there.

The soldiers had also relaxed and megaphone man came back interrupting our moment with the news of our arrival.

"Okay people we're here so please go down the ramp in and orderly manner and follow me to the front gate calmly no out bursts or the soldiers are liable to shoot due to orders," he said as he lead the way out as the ramp went down.

"Come on Bob lets go," said Zoey slightly tugging on my shoulder. I got up and we all went out Bill at the front with Francis and Louis in the middle and me and Zoey at the back. My senses were assaulted by the fresh air as I stepped out of the APC and followed Zoey hand in gloved hand as we went with the rest of the group megaphone man at the front waving to the guards at the gates.

They waved back and he stopped and we continued walking toward the soldiers whom had gasmasks on along side some men in hazmat suits. The hair on my neck stood up as I saw those men in the suits and their various equipment. The others tensed a little but were mostly calm sure of their safety but I was infected what if they could tell.

A soldier stopped us with his hand straight up in front of him to signal us to halt as he nodded for his partner to come forward.

"Sorry but your all going to have to relinquish your weapons before going through to the safezone," he said motioning to our various guns.

His partner went about us collecting our various weapons and ammo holding them gingerly as if cradling a baby. He brought them over to the main guy who took a look then picked up my hatchet and handed it back to Zoey.

"You can keep the axe we only need the guns and ammo," he said handing it to Zoey who accepted it. That made me feel a little better after all I had been through a lot with that hunk of metal and it had been hard enough giving up the shotgun.

Our bags were then searched and given back since they had nothing of real values among their contents. The soldier then motion for the men in hazmat suits who came forward and produced some kind of machine which they held up to Bill first.

"Sir please blow into this," the man said. Bill shrugged as he complied and once the machine took in his breath it beeped and they nodded as Bill was told he was allowed to enter through the gates.

"I'll wait till the others are cleared thank you very much," he said shooing off a soldier leading him to the gate. They went to Francis next who grudgingly complied with a scowl and another beep then onto Louis who again received a beep and both were motioned next to Bill. Then Zoey who again came up with a beep and went to join the others who were still waiting for me despite being cleared to go through.

I wasn't stupid I knew what they were doing they were checking us for the infection but if I made any move to resist or run I'd probably be shot. As the hazmat guy approached me his face visible through the plastic face covering I saw megaphone man motion for something out of the corner of my eye.

"Sir please blow into this," the hazmat guy said becoming irritated with my statue act.

I slowly leaned forward and blew into the machine which took a moment to register the information all the while I waited for what felt like eternity for what I knew was going to happen. The sound of the beep I got was that of a negative you lose sound as if I was on a game show and just got voted off.

The hazmat man stared at me fear etched into his face as he slowly backed away and the two guards came forward guns pointed at me. I quickly put my hands in the air in surrender as they shouted at me in incoherent tones that I couldn't understand. The others were being held back asking what the hell was wrong as they were restrained.

"Sir should we shoot him," yelled the head guard.

"Hey nothings fucking wrong with me don't shoot I'm not infected," I pleaded stepping forward slightly. The soldier only answered by aiming at my head more so than before which made me step back.

"No the stitches want a lab rat and we can give em one," said megaphone man from my left. Then I heard Zoey screaming to stop as something a rifle butt most likely smashed into the back of my head knocking me forward onto my face. Through the screams of my friends and their threats to the soldiers I could hear megaphone man right beside me.

"Don't worry we have such big plans for you," he said.

The screams and all the other chatter then began to fade as I slipped into the darkness of my mind for the umpteenth time in my life.

**Okay well hope you like it next chap out soon hopefully and see you next time or not.**


	5. I'm not crazy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own left 4 dead obviously.**

**Well, well new chapter bet ya didn't think I'd get this far seeing as 4 chaps seems to be my blocking point usually but I'm feeling good about this one no block no nothing. So with that short word onto the story hope you enjoy criticism is appreciated flames are not good reading to ya.**

I finally started to come to feeling the cold of a metal table under me sniffing the stale air of an indoor room and noticed that the cold spread across my entire back meaning I had no shirt on they took my jacket. Then I felt it the poking and prodding and the soft mummer of voices like children telling each other secrets. Despite the sudden influx of information I kept my breathing even most likely because of whatever they pumped into me to keep me docile.

"Hmm look at the mutation of the tissue here it's like the infection is increasing bone growth to produce these pseudo-claws," said someone that seemed so distant and so close holding my left hand in fact turning it this way and that examining it specifically the claws.

I heard the scribble of a pen on paper as an assistant jotted down a note probably recording what was going on. I felt the sluggishness seep out of my muscles and opened my eyes squinting at the bright lights overhead. As my eyes looked around they took in sights of men in masks all standing around me studying me like a lab rat at least they had the courtesy to leave my pants on.

"I'd like to study the legs next so take off the pants if you will," said the head man dashing my previous thought about courtesy.

"I guess you fucks just hadn't gotten around to the pants then huh," I said. A collection of gasps could be heard and the fear was palpable throughout the air as the shuffle of many pairs of feet were heard. I watched as they backed up all except the head guy who just stood there with calculating eyes engaging me in a mini staring contest.

All the while I was pulling out the various tubes and sticky monitoring devices from my body still keeping my eyes locked on the group of people across from me no doubt scared or very wary.

"It seems to have retained the ability to produce coherent speech," he said absently pressing a button for a recorder. I sat up eyeing each one of them and spotted the door they all seemed to cluster in front of ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. All except the mathematician still fixing me with that stare he was either stupid or unafraid I know I'd be afraid had our roles been reversed.

"Yeah if ya don't mind I'd like to go I mean I'm no lab rat and clearly I'm not infected," I said trying to play dumb to the situation.

"Subject 4056 seems to have extreme resistance to psychological effects of the infection but seems unaware of his own mutations," said the head man.

Still staring at me, the fuck would pay the way he treated me like an animal or even less this prick with the cold stare would shit his pants soon if he didn't respect me like the others had as an equal human being. That and the murmurs of his cronies cowering waiting for instruction from their superior they were the rodents not me I'm not crazy.

"That's uh very irritating I'm right here just give me my jacket and I'll be on my way please just talk to me like a person," I said.

"4056 seems to have the type of strain we've been looking for and the resistance to it as well he will be very useful. Please gents restrain him so we can continue our studies," he said motioning to the others.

I lifted up my unrestrained hands and looked at them as well as the bite on my forearm that little scratch that started this whole fucking mess all because of that one little inconsistency in this new world I had to suffer. So as they slowly approached I did the only thing I could I snapped into a babbling mess.

"I am not crazy it's just this bite itch's and these people are irritating me I'm not fucking crazy so let me the fuck out," I screamed in a snarling voice. They didn't listen they just kept coming forward one grabbed my left hand and tried to force it down to the strap to secure it but I was too strong.

I grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and thrust my other hand forward my sharp claws sinking into the soft flesh of his neck sending arterial blood spray onto my face. Then as I saw the life draining from his shocked face as he twitched and spasmed I was reminded of the pilot and then against my rational mind I took a bite ripping and tearing into his neck like a fucking dog.

When I lifted my head relishing the texture I looked around at the shocked faces even the one of the mathematician as his face contorted into a look of fear and disgust. I spit out the chunk of meat and threw the body away form me sending it skidding across the room because of my strength. I held my hands up and shrugged as if what I did was the most normal thing in the world and truth be told in this world it was, seeing as it probably happened everyday.

"I'm not infected and I'm not crazy just let me fucking go," I said in a whispered voice. At this point I think I was just trying to lie to myself even as I just proved all I had said wrong what with the rage and my body itself. They were still in shock the ones closest to me frozen in fear even as I stood up. The one closest to me tried to smack me with a tray and by reflex I didn't know I had I caught it and then used my other hand to slash his face in rage at the attack.

He was screaming as blood poured from his ruined face my claws having nearly gouged out his eyes and ripping his face in half. It was irritating so I remedied it by tackling him to the ground and repeatedly slashing at him even as he fought back screaming even as he throat was cut and all he could produce was gurgling noises.

When he stopped moving my mind didn't register and I still kept going at him his face his chest and his stomach and once his inards started to pour out of his belly I began to stop. As my mind came back I noticed the quickly retreating foot steps and looked up to see the others running out the door and the last about to close it.

"STOP," I shouted even though I knew these guys probably saw me as some psychotic killer an infected nut. I rushed the door as it closed and started to bash at it not making any progress with the heavy reinforced steel door.

"Just let me out I'm not one of them I'm not insane I'm not fucking nuts," I screamed again and again hoping they would just open the door and let me go even though my rational mind told me they wouldn't.

I started to look around for any way out and eventually my eyes rested on the ceiling twenty feet up but it still looked made of some kind of cheap plaster. I crouched building up strength and jumped straight up to hit the ceiling which I quickly grabbed and dug into with my claws. As I hung by one hand I clawed with the other tearing out chunks and eventually making a hole big enough to slip through.

I lifted myself through the hole hoping the cheap material would hold my weight as I began to crawl in the direction of the door which lead out to my escape. Eventually I stopped thinking I had gone far enough and tore at the material falling through as it gave way and landing on my feet in the room the others had retreated to and were still in.

The head man was cowering and looking at me with fearful eyes as were the others all pleading for me not to kill them and how sorry they were. It was all very goddamn irritating just like the fucking itch which seemed to be acting up around that unholy bite at that very moment. My jacket was nearby next to the mathematician hanging on a chair having been discarded during the examination.

I walked over and snatched it the man flinching from me being so close and as I put it back on zipping it up and putting the hood over my head hiding whatever was my face now I noticed the way he looked. It was that same gnawing feeling like with the pilot my mouth watered it was just seemed natural and I found myself thinking about if I should resist that familiar urge.

"Ah the hell with it," I said as I grabbed the head man from his spot against the wall and bit into his throat tearing out a chunk and chewing watching as he sputtered and clasped his hands over the wound. I paid them no heed biting into them as well ripping of a few fingers with my teeth sharpened by the infection. He tried to scream but gurgled instead then again he didn't have to the others were doing plenty of screaming for him. I relished it showing this prick no mercy swallowing the meat this man was less human not me I was no lab rat I'm not crazy.

When I was done I just dropped him letting him fall at my feet into a bloody heap even as the dying body involuntarily twitched. I turned to the others and pointed to the door which lead to the room I was in previous to this. They had no idea what I meant so I went over and unlocked the door opening it and gestured inside.

"All of you who don't want to end up like him get in the room now!" I yelled getting their undivided attention seeing the fear in their faces as they looked doubtful at first. Luckily I noticed that none of them seemed to be missing or had activated an alarm of any kind so that meant if I could contain them the rest of the base would be oblivious.

They eventually started to file into the room flinching as they passed by me and going at a slow pace irritating me a little When they were in I closed the door and locked it and placed a few tables and chairs in front of it just incase one had a key. One thing the army taught me well was to be thorough even under pressure and possible madness but the fact that I was still thinking meat the infection still didn't have a hold of me right?

All I knew was that I had to be quiet if I wanted to get out of here and I needed to get out of here I don't want to be some lab rat. After all the infection hasn't made me insane yet so I was as good as cured at the moment I'm not crazy they were just irritating me was all I had to get out possible find my friends and set things right. Then again my life has never been right but now since the rest of the world was fucked up maybe it could be.

I crouched down low practically walking on all fours like a dog but it felt natural and I had to be as stealthy as possible to escape this place I slowly pushed open the door opposite the room I had just come from to see a long hall no guards probably all to busy to worry about some drugged up nut. I slowly crept down the hall with it's white floor the building clearly wasn't made for what the docs I had locked in that room were doing to me. They must have turned some main building into a makeshift lab for tests on infected when the shit hit the fan and they apparently had others.

I could hear them the gibberish only those crazies spoke as they tried to get out like I had but they were mindless not like me not smart enough to escape. I was starting to get worried as no guards seemed to be around that must have meant the military was either stretched thin or cocky. They must have been stretched thin because this building must be considered a top priority due to the infected housed within if they ever got out the base would turn to chaos.

The hall ended and I was soon down another constantly checking behind my back paranoid of what might sneak up behind me and there was always the empty abyss of that white hall. Soon I came to another door this one quite clearly marked exit so I cracked it open and peeked out seeing the back of a single guard the poor bastard didn't know what hit him.

I quickly and gracefully opened the door wrapping one hand around his mouth the other around his weapon preventing him from firing or screaming out and I pulled him back into the building back into the bright white corridor. He was squirming as I threw his rifle to the floor where it clattered rather noisily but I didn't care even as I heard his muffled cries as he struggled against me freaking out because of the clawed hands he no doubt saw holding him.

I then left hand still over his mouth took my right dragging my right hand claws across his throat feeling the warmth spraying out and seeing that white floor splashed like a painters canvas. Not to mention that now oh so familiar gurgling sound as he tried to form a cry for help not that anyone would hear his muffled voice. He was still squirming even after about a minute so I snapped his neck for good measure and let his body fall limply to the floor then I went out the door slowly head swiveling all around looking for threats there were none the dead man behind me seemed the only soldier around the building.

"Yep their stretched thin all right," I muttered as I began to walk cautiously on the side of the road creeping among the sparse bush. The base wasn't a base it was a town barricaded against the rest of the world and the military seemed to have set up shop loud speakers were set up for announcements and the people seemed free to roam about. I wouldn't exactly blend into the crowd so I kept to the dark grimy areas where the people couldn't make out my face or the blood on my person.

I stepped lightly as I approached the fringe of the small town surrounded by fencing but it seemed they had brought me into the settlement so no fucking test for infection. I walked in the dark places avoiding crowds as much as possible hands in my pockets hoping the shadow cast by my hood would hide my face in the darkness. There's a bar and community center no soldiers insight all probably patrolling the perimeter instead there was a guys in a sheriffs uniforms hell maybe the guy was the sheriff of the town before the military came to town.

He probably kept the peace and the refugees seemed content not having to deal with the outside world but this one wasn't all it was cracked up to be either I mean my welcome was less than pleasant. The crowds were only composed people who seemed to know each other so no one paid me and attention which was fine by me as long as they weren't suspicious I didn't care.

As I walked on the fringes of the people around me I was looking for one of four specific people my comrades they would help me or so I hoped. They had to right I was their friend albeit a fucked up individual but I would never hurt them and they would help me or so I hope. Then I saw what I was looking for that same pink sweater that stuck out among the crowd so obvious as if a specific beacon for me to find them.

Zoey seemed to be getting some food so I decided to follow her thinking it best not to reveal myself to her in this crowded place and no doubt create a scene. After all she'd either be overjoyed to see me or scared shitless and oh god did I hope it's going to be the first one. I don't know what I would do if my friends thought I was one of those things those mindless insane fucks out there and locked up in that building.

She seemed to be on a shopping trip for food and was starting away from the makeshift market and toward the houses and since space had to be sparse I'd have to guess she was rooming with the others. Soon enough she came up to a house opened the door and walked in I watched Bill greet her at the door before it was closed.

"Good their still all together now all I have to do is put on a friendly face and beg for their help and hope they'll still see me as human," I said as I started toward the door walking up the small porch steps.

I paused at the top for the longest time and I was reminded of my first date picking up my girlfriend scared shitless of what might happen. Nervous of the possible scenarios that could play out as soon as I knocked on that door thus jumping off the invisible cliff hoping I could fly.

I gave three strong knocks and after about a moment I heard the light footsteps of Zoey no doubt those definitely weren't from Francis or even Louis too light and soft. The doorknob turned and the door inched open as if she was being cautious then again so would I given all that's happened if I was still normal.

The door finally came fully open and Zoey was staring at me like a deer in the headlights probably unsure of what to think after seeing me get dragged away to god knows where.

"S-so can I come in or what?" I asked the stunned girl in front of me.

"B-Bill!" Zoey yell wanting the leader figure at her side to evaluate the situation before her. I'd do the same had a bloodied man whom I only met a few days prior show up to my door asking to come in.

When Bill finally got there he stopped in his tracks as if he saw a ghost and looked me up and down with his experienced eyes gauging the situation assessing his options. I looked at them with pleading eyes begging them to help me I needed somewhere to go and they were the only ones I could trust other than myself.

"Hey Bill I know how this looks but I really need help they're gonna be looking for me soon and you guys are my only friends I need your help please," I said reaching out only to have them flinch away at seeing the goddamn claws.

"Yeah about these I guess I have explaining to do but maybe inside come on you can trust me I'm still Bob I'm just going through a tough part of my life right now," I said a hint of humor in my voice after all it was a little comical when you think about it.

"Bob I have no idea what the hell is going on but I'm gonna trust you seeing as we've been through most of this mess together so hurry up and get in before I come to my senses will ya," said Bill gesturing inside.

I eagerly walked into the house hurt a little at the way Zoey flinched a little as I passed her to sit on the nearby couch to rest up. Even the infection couldn't block out all the soreness and I felt sore which relieved me a little giving me the impression that maybe I was getting better and the would just pass over like a cold.

"So uh Bob what the hell happened to you I mean they knocked you out dragged you away to god knows where and you show up here days later," said Bill. I rubbed my eyes taking the hood down and massaged my temples as I was about to spill my guts out to him telling him most of the details.

"Well before I met up with you guys I was bitten and as you can see I'm not entirely immune. As for where I came from I was locked up and tranquilized for what was it you said days?" I said. Bill nodded and allowed me to continue.

"Anyway I escaped their probably gonna be looking for me soon and you guys are my only friends so I found Zoey in the market area and tailed her back here. No offence but that jacket isn't exactly subtle," I said

"None taken," sahe said chuckling a little.

"Uh Bob I hate to pry but who's blood is that are ya hurt or…"

"Oh this isn't mine if that's what your getting at. You try waking up about to be cut open on an operating table and tell me you wouldn't struggle and not to mention I public enemy number one at the moment. So yeah I had to take care of a few people trying to kill and or dissect me other than that I'm fine," I said cutting Bill off mid sentence.

The tone and information I gave them must have thrown them off their game because they were silent for a few moments. It was irritating so before I went nut's I decided to break the ice.

"So where's Louis and Francis?" I asked.

That caught their attention as they were broken of their stupor which I had put them in moments before.

"Their out at the bar. I don't know why, the guy said their wasn't any alcohol in stock but they went anyway," said Zoey.

"Yeah they should be back soon just don't run into Francis he might not take a second look at ya before trying to go for your throat," said Bill.

"That makes me feel better about the way I look," I said a hint of depression in my voice.

"Oh Bob it's alright you don't look that bad you'd be able to go out if you just cleaned up a little and got some gloves," said Zoey trying to console me.

"Heh yeah but there's also the fact that I'm slowly losing my mind," I said not really accepting the fact.

"Don't worry when you go batshit I'll shoot ya myself," said Bill. I chuckled a little the only other person that blunt would be Francis.

At that moment the door burst open revealing a very happy looking Francis with a embarrassed looking Louis in tow.

"Well guy's I'm pretty sure we're not allowed in the bar anymore the office worker here started a little bar brawl," said Francis barely containing his laughter.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Louis cutting Bill off mid-word before he promptly walked over to the couch I was on and took a seat completely oblivious to my presence. It took a moment before he smelled me and opened his eyes to look in my direction still a little disorientated from whatever he went through he didn't notice the blood right away and almost dismissed me.

However as soon as he looked away he did a double-take and stumbled to his feet with a silent scream plastered on his face before he started looking around for something heavy.

"Who's that guy," I heard Francis say as if ignoring what Louis was up to instead of taking it as some kind of warning.

"Oh well it's Bob he uh well maybe it's better if you heard from him seeing as we only know so much," said Bill gesturing between himself and Zoey.

I turned and smiled at Francis both freaking him out thoroughly and making Bill and Zoey laugh at the priceless expression etched into his face.

"Hey Francis how have you been because I can tell you I've certainly been a hell of a lot better ya know what with this and all," I said gesturing to my appearance.

The moment I was done with the greeting Bill and Zoey screamed out.

"LOUIS NO!" they yelled simultaneously right before I felt a dull pain in the back of my head. I was hardly fazed by it to tell you the truth and I turned around in time to get another smack in the face. As I recoiled Bill and Zoey finally got him to calm down and wrenched the toaster from his hands.

"What the hell are you two crazy that's a hunter," yelled Louis.

"This hunter has a name you know and it would appreciate it if you kept your damn voice down," I hissed rubbing my nose before snapping it back into place with a loud popping noise.

Louis did an impression of Francis when he heard me talk looking like a fish in that annoying kind of way when a person is confused to all hell.

"It talked," he said.

"It is Bob Louis," said Zoey.

"B-bob," he said stuttering a little from the news.

"Alive and healthy. Well alive anyway," I said ignoring the looks from him only feeling more disgusted with myself.

The silence was mind numbing and I had enough of it after a few minutes of just having a staring contest with the entire group.

"Do you guy's have running water in here?" I asked both to break the silence and because I really wanted to get cleaned up.

"Yeah you can use the bathroom it's down the hall first door on the right," said Zoey gesturing over her shoulder.

"Thank you very much," I said before standing up and walking past the group and heading down the hall closing the door as I entered the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror at the ghoulish image staring back at me and I scowled at my appearance it was a wonder Zoey hadn't run screaming into the house got my hatchet and chopped my head in half. Blood was all over my hands as well as my mouth and the claws hadn't exactly help matters not to mention my teeth were stained in blood and sharper than goddamn steak knives.

I turned on the faucet and let the warm water run over my hands cleaning away the gore as I scrubbed careful not to cut my hands open with those damn claws of mine. Once my hands were clean I started washing my face and after a rather rough scrubbing around my cheeks I felt something off with my teeth always careful of the claws I reached into my mouth to the back where I felt the disturbance.

It was one of my molars, it was loose so I wiggled it a bit and then it just popped out as if making room for something else. I started to laugh the situation just seemed funny my teeth were changing and my body in general it was like some real fucked-up version of puberty but without the awkwardness. Soon for no reason whatsoever my laughter became maniacal like that of some cheesy Saturday morning cartoon villain. The knocking on the door caught me by surprise making me jump which ended with my head smashing into the ceiling and then falling flat on my ass.

"Hey are you alright in there?" resonated Zoey's voice from the other side of the door.

I rubbed my head still chuckling to myself and standing up getting a breath while regaining my composure while stuttering to come up with a response to my friend.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine ya know just pulling out my teeth and loosing my mind," I said being truthful. I then cracked the door open and smiled holding up my tooth and freaking Zoey out as she jumped back from my appearance.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you, didn't think I looked that bad," I said apologizing for my behavior.

"It's alright you don't look that bad, I mean your face is unchanged except for those teeth," She said trying to make me feel better no doubt.

"It's alright you don't have to lie to me I've seen myself in the mirror ya know," I said.

"No, no really you look like you did when we first met except for the claws and teeth," she said sounding sincere and looking too damn cute in all truthfulness.

She reminded me of everything I wasn't and probably never could be again not after my fucking neighbor bit into my goddamn forearm.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," I said more a whisper than audible speech.

She nodded and the silence stretched on for what seemed like hours but it was a pleasant silence for the first time in a while one that I didn't want to end and was regretful for doing so.

"W-well if you'll excuse me I have to clean up and yank out the rest of these," I said holding up the bloodied molar.

She gave me a look that said your batshit insane but I can't say I didn't agree with her I mean the things I've been doing aren't what a sane person would do.

"Oh right, well see you when you get out then," she said sounding a little upset or maybe freaked out I couldn't tell for sure.

I shut the door and sighed as I began to pull out the rest of my molars making room for whatever the infection had to offer feeling almost defeated as I threw the bloodied nubs into the waste basket. Things just never went my way at anytime previous or after the infection just a monotonous will to keep going had kept me optimistic for the while before the infection but now I just don't know.

The familiar coppery tastes of blood ran across my tongue and down my throat as my gums bled whatever had pushed out my molars was still coming in. I'm still interested in the infection just for the fact that some goddamn virus could do all this to the human body and bring civilization to it's knees.

All it took was three quarters of people to become rabid lunatics hell bent on tearing apart everything except each other. I gurgled some water and spit it out watching as the tainted red liquid went down the drain, I looked into the mirror to see my face to find a semblance of something familiar looking back at me. Zoey had been right except for the teeth and hands with the blood washed off I looked like a regular person which relived me a little now if only I could do something about the teeth.

I was angry despite the similarities I knew that the thing staring back at me wasn't me it was something different something that was taking over. It was that whisper that twinge in the back of my mind whenever I had attacked and ripped apart another person and reviled in the action of butchery. I smashed the mirror cutting my hand a little as the sharp fragments of glass rained down I've never really been a killer the infected didn't count they weren't really people but that pilot and the doctor were and even if that doctor was and ass he was still scared as I cut him open and that meant he was human.

I smashed my head against the wall the hysterics coming back to me it was like shellshock all over again the shakes the fits it reminded me of my first time on the battlefield seeing shit just as bad as the infection. Trying to get the guts back in and calm the dieing man down even as shots still rang and the bomb had gone off it all seemed pointless he was going to die and I was going to lose my mind just like all the others.

I stopped as a knock at the door made the person beyond it known to me and then I realized that I must be freaking out everyone they probably thought I finally turned even if I was just having that long overdue nervous breakdown.

"Hey Bob you alright in there?" I heard Bill say in a firm voice as I stopped pounding my head against the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine just. Well I'm sorry about the mirror and the wall," I said my voice a little ragged from my upset state.

"Don't worry about that maybe you should come out and get some rest it's not good to be so riled up for as long as you have been," he said.

"Okay Bill I'll be right out but I want to ask you something first," I said.

"Sure Bob go ahead and shoot," he said in that same voice which sounded rather fatherly to me at the time.

My palms sweat like a nervous child and my throat felt dry even with bloodied spit running down as I swallowed trying to wet it and I was suddenly very self-conscious.

"Yeah well h-how did you live with what you did during Vietnam," I asked voice quivering.

"I don't remember telling you I did any of that," he replied.

"It takes one to know one Bill I'm just a different generation. Besides I don't know how else you guys would have made it as far as you did without some kind of leadership not to mention your familiarity with that M-4 you always used," I said.

"Ah well I guess your right anyway I can't really tell ya how to deal with it. After all it still bothers me and I'm just not sure if it ever leaves you at least it hasn't left me. So with that out of the way how are you holding up I mean you must have a lot on your plate if I'm correct," he said.

I sighed even though he hadn't given me a straight answer it made me feel better somewhat and I opened the door to look Bill in the face. He didn't flinch or look disgusted or do anything else to indicate he felt any fear or animosity towards me and that took some weight off my chest.

"Thanks Bill," I said. He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder as we began to walk back down the hall. He didn't seem to care about the bathroom at all which had practically been destroyed during my episode which lasted for about a minute or so.

"Sorry about the bathroom," I said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it for now let's eat dinner is almost done a huge banquet of canned beans and pork," said Bill.

"What do we have to drink?" I asked.

"Well there's water or a variety of juice your choice but nothing really all that great if you ask me I could go for a shot of whiskey right about now. Not to mention Francis there's gonna be a bit of complaining for a while at least until the army gets some in supply," said Bill.

"So what are you guy's gonna do when they come looking for me?" I asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it for now how about we just relax," he said reassuring me that at least for now it would be ok.

We entered the dining room to a sight of the others laughing have a good time despite what had happen to the rest of the world and what really made me feel good was that when I sat down no one fell silent they just kept on as if it was all natural. I don't know if they were truly comfortable with my presence or if they were doing it for my benefit but whatever the reason at least if made me feel good almost normal even as if everything was as it should be and the apocalypse hadn't yet won.

Hell it has been true throughout history humans were a bunch of stubborn pricks unwilling to give up no matter what happen and that is what was keeping us going even through the infection. As I ate and engaged in conversation with the others I felt normal for the first time in a while and for the first time since I became infected I was able to finally sleep that night.

I don't know if it was because of the drugs that might still be lingering in my system or what but I was thankful because it made me feel human even as my mind pointed out all evidence to the contrary.

**Okay I think I'll leave it here and if you haven't already please review any scrap of advice would be appreciated I know at least some people are reading this story I can see the hits. Other than that I hope you continue to enjoy the story if you are reading it that is.**

**By the way have a great thanksgiving to all that celebrate it that is alright well see ya later.**


End file.
